


The Most Precious Of All

by AquaLinnea



Category: DRV3, Danagnronpa, danganronpa v3 - Fandom, danganronpa: Killing harmony, ndrv3
Genre: Bullying, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Sexual Tension, Succi would never hurt grape boy, none of that toxic relationship, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:24:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaLinnea/pseuds/AquaLinnea
Summary: After having met Kokichi Ouma, the other high school student, Shuichi Saihara, had gotten an unhealthy obsession with the other boy.Kokichi doesn't know. But treasure their friendship, from simply having no one else. And even wouldn't want anyone else to be his only friend. He appreciates it. Unlike Shuichi, he sees it as nothing more than a friendship.How will a story between a boy, deeply in love, and one a boy, who just wish to could have some sort of happiness for himself?-I also posted this story on Wattpad-





	1. Danganronoa Marathon

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first time publishing a fanfiction. I have written fanfictions many times before but never shared them, hehe.

Standing outside by the school entrance, was a dark, blue-haired boy standing. Most of his hair was hidden under a hat though, also hiding away his yellowish golden eyes, that was staring at the mobile screen in his hand. The name of this boy was Shuichi Saihara.  
He looked happy, but it was a very off-putting happy smile that covered his lips. He was desperately waiting for the clock to change. It was only about seconds now, before his friend would be dismissed from class when the school bell ringed.  
His friend. Oh boy did he wish they were more than JUST friends.  
He heard the bell ring, and just a short amount of time later, he saw his friend. His eyes lit up like he was seeing the perfect being when spotting the short, purple haired boy. His golden eyes, meet with the others violet ones.  
Kokichi Ouma, his only friend, would always make his heart leap whenever he saw him. He had no doubt about this feeling, it was definitely love. He loved him so much, that his heart always beat like crazy, wanting him to scratch his chest, to pull it out. It was just that extreme.  
It wasn't important when he actually developed these feelings, but the shorter male had definitely caught his attention from the very start.  
They had met at a Danganronpa panel, with some of the creators behind the show.  
He could remember it so clearly. How nervous and shy Kokichi looked when he approached him. Even back then, he could have wanted to droll.  
Hard to imagine how such an innocent angel doesn't have any friends. Only him. And he really do love him. He almost feels bad how he hasn't noticed. But, he was partially to blame.  
Since Kokichi had no experience with friendship, Shuichi had to teach him it all. And he may, or may not have had lied a bit to him. A bit was an understatement. He had lied quite a lot, actually, so it would take too long to list them all. But, Kokichi trusted him. He never doubted him. Just being reminded of that in his mind, nearly made him pant, as saliva would trail out of his mouth, and drool down his chin. But, kept it together since he was in public. Even when alone with Kokichi, he did his best to keep it together. Although, even if he did start acting, weird, Kokichi would never judge him. He really was blessed, and once again had to keep it together, so he wouldn't start drooling.  
“Y-you really don't need to come and follow me home every day…” A weak voice, stuttered out, definitely to Shuichi.  
Shuichi was fast pulled out of his thoughts about the boy he loved, only to see him stand before him, looking back with his nervous eyes.  
At this point, his unsettling smile had turned to a warm one, so it wouldn't intimidate the anxious little boy.  
“It is my pleasure, I don't have much else to do anyway~” Shuichi replies, in a way to cheeky tone. But it was normal for the short male. He always acted like this around him.  
It was even Friday, so Shuichi wouldn't miss that opportunity.  
“Wanna do a marathon of season 51, before the first episode of the new Danganronpa season airs next week?!” He asks excitedly. He loved Danganronpa incredibly much and had loved it more than anything, before meeting Kokichi. But, the two of them together, would be nearly the best thing.  
For it to be perfect, oh just thinking of that fantasy made a pole rise down in his pants. Kokichi on his bed, weakly beneath him, begging for his, and his touch only. A new episode of Danganronpa running in the background. But that would be nothing compared to the short boy's pale body, that would be fully exposed to him. He would be able to do whatever he wanted, with the other only begging him for more, no matter what. He could play with his body forever. Trail his fingers over his pale, soft and warm skin, all he wanted. And he would only want even more.  
“W-well… If… If you really want to, then yes…” The short boy replies, pulling him out of his perfect fantasy.  
It was a shame, he really enjoyed the thought. If it wasn't because it was the boy he was obsessing over, who got him back to the real world, he would definitely have built the urge to the kill the person.  
Seeing the real deal was probably also waaaaay better though, than his fantasy. Nothing beats the real deal. The real deal, he could see, hear, smell, touch and taste. His fantasy would never be able to perfectly replicate all those senses of the other boy. No matter how familiar he would get with them. And he would never get tired of them.  
With a bigger smile, he just nodded to him, full of joy that he said yes. Then, locking their arms together, he started walking. They would need to get to the station and take the train to get to his house.  
Even though he never specified it would be at his house when asking, they both knew that's what he meant. Kokichi didn't want him at his house, so he didn't want to force him to get him over. And even when he was over at his house for enough time, Kokichi’s smell would get stuck in the room for a bit. Those were definitely the best nights of sleep. And he would have the most amazing dreams of him.

They could barely fit into the train since it was doing some busy hours currently. Many students recently got free, and many workers were also heading home currently.  
With only just being able to fit, people were pressed against each other. The same case for the two high school students.  
Shuichi had wrapped his arms around the smaller of the two, pulling him close over to him. During their train ride, it was a good excuse, to gain so close physical contact, without him questioning it. But it was mostly to make sure he wouldn’t get squashed between the bigger people. They could even gain touch with him. That thought always made his mind race. He never wanted anyone else to touch his, and only his, Kokichi.  
So he held him tight in his arms, so he wouldn’t get hurt by the limited space. It also meant, his small body was pressed against his. Even if it wasn’t the other boy’s own choice, he felt like everything else disappeared around them, with feeling their body’s pressed together. He only could just prevent himself from starting to drool down on him from the feeling.  
A couple of minutes later, they arrive at the station they would need to get off on, to get to his house. That meant he wouldn’t be able to feel Kokichi’s body pressed against his own. But at least he still had his company.

Upon reaching his house, he unlocked the door, holding it open for both of them to enter. With both of them inside, he closed and locked the door, like any other person.  
Still in the entrance, he started to remove his shoes, stepping up the height difference to properly enter his house. He got on his own slippers, for when at home. He didn’t have any jacket he needed to get off since the weather still wasn’t cold. So instead, he waited for the other to get the guest slippers on, specifically for him, simply from how often he was there to visit.  
Every time he had been over and used them, Shuichi would retrieve them up to his room after Kokichi left. Even if it was only the smell of his dirty feet, it was still the smell of Kokichi. Just another part of his body.  
Luckily, his uncle wasn't home currently, so the two could be alone. Even if they would stay in his room.  
When they got upstairs and up to his room, Kokichi said something, after being silent most of the way.  
He had said a bit during their walk, and Shuichi had just nodded, to deep in his fantasy about the two.  
It was a crime to not have enjoyed actually having his company, arm in arm. He wanted to punish himself for it. Some would be not having actually heard what the other boy said. The rest he would think of later, when he was alone. He shouldn't go unpunished from this. He needed to keep his full attention on the small boy.  
He was his everything after all.  
“Do we even have enough time to watch a full season?” Was the others questions to Shuichi, now that they were in his room.  
The room looked like any other teenager’s room.  
It had a bed, closet, a desk with a computer and even a nice big window, welcoming the natural sunlight into the room. He was even lucky enough to have television, visible from his bed.  
Or, that was everything not so, odd, about the room.  
Then there was the countless, poster, figurines, miscellaneous items and other forms of Danganronpa merch, that filled the whole room. He had spent years gathering all this merch, ever since he learned of it, but never could get enough.  
He had considered switching it out with something else that he now loved even more.  
Kokichi.  
He had collected countless pictures of him since they met. They would be even better than Danganronpa.  
The only reason he didn't, was simply because Kokichi often would come over.  
Even he might start not being able to forgive him if he saw that. Seeing his less, pleasing side. The small boy would be too anxious to handle that. And he knew that.  
Instead, he had every inch of the walls inside of his closet, fully covered with the photos of him. And would spend a long time in the morning, staring at them all. Of course, while he got undressed from his sleepwear, and dressed in his school uniform. He couldn’t deny he had a hard time controlling himself from drooling too much. It would be frowned upon if he had saliva on his uniform from the start of the day, or just any point of the day where other people would see him.  
When in school, he could keep himself together and kept the act together of just being any other high school student.  
With the uniform, that the school required one to wear, he wasn’t tempted to put on any of his Danganronpa shirts. He didn’t bring any form for other accessories that were Danganronpa themed either. He really wanted to keep it together while at school. And he did well.  
He had “friends” you know, those you exchange empty words with. And nothing more. He could play along with that.  
They could think he was cold at times, but nothing big. No one would ever suspect him of how insane he actually was. That might even show how much sanity he actually lost.  
“You can just sleep over, and then we’ll continue on!” He answers excitedly to the nervous boy. Clearly already have thought of that, before even being asked.  
He had a good idea of how to get the other to follow along with his ideas. It might be manipulation. But he couldn’t hold himself back if it meant more time with the most important thing in his life. He would subconsciously be grateful to him when they finally got together.

Right?

RIGHT?

It would be the first time he would sleep there. But he was probably ready. They had been friends for long enough that he would accept it. He was sure of it. He understood him better than the other could ever imagine.  
“S-sleep over?!” Kokichi repeated in surprise, already anxious about. Well, he was often though.  
“Y-you really think that is a good idea, what if my parents-”  
“No need to worry about them. You’re so obedient all the time, I am sure they would let it slide~” Shuichi fast cut in. It wasn’t like his parents would hurt him, just staying over at a friend’s house.  
That thought still clouded in his mind. And he would regret having thought it later when he would learn more.  
“We might as well get changed to sleepwear, and I can order something we can eat, that will arrive while we watch. My uncle will probably first be home tomorrow midnight, or later.” He started on, as one of his hands tugs at the sleeve of the other's jacket, of his uniform. His other hand meanwhile, he had placed, ready to unbutton the jacket on his command. He had actually never seen him wearing something, that didn’t have long sleeves. And he had never been able to actually see his pale arms. Even with how long they had known each other.  
The small boy yelped out even more anxious than he usually would be and even took a step back away from Shuichi.  
Shuichi stares at him in surprise, he wasn’t expecting him to react that strongly to it. He thought he understood him, and maybe would just be a bit nervous, that is all. He had thought he knew him enough to know how he would react. So why… Why was this reaction a surprise?! He should know him better than anyone ever imagined.  
Kokichi took another step back, hitting the wall, grasping the sleeve Shuichi had tugged on before. It looked like he wanted to talk, but only stuttering came out, and Shuichi had absolutely no idea what the other was trying to say.  
Suddenly, his hand moved on his own, take over by his instincts. By the instincts that craved the other boy. His hand grasped onto the collar of his jacket and pulling him over.  
Shit what was he doing?! What if Kokichi would hate him for doing this?!  
But his body wouldn’t stop, as his other hand unbuttoned his jacket. Meanwhile, the other boy whimpered out, at Shuichi's action. This didn’t stop him though until he had the jacket fully off.  
Now the short boy was left in his long-sleeved shirt, he was wearing. The sleeves weren’t even rolled properly up like that was expected when wearing the uniform. The fabric was a tad thin, and that when he first noticed a bandage, sticking out from under the shirt, on his arm.  
Fast, Shuichi pushed the sleeve up, to check the timid boy’s arm. That’s when he sees it. His forearm is wrapped in bandages, while the rest of his arm is covered in bad bruises, blue marks, new and old wounds. They definitely weren’t that old. But that meant someone or some people was hurting Kokichi. They were hurting his precious Kokichi! How fucking dare they!  
His mind already filling with furry, and craving for revenge on the ones who had done something this terrible. He wanted to teach them a lesson, he wanted to hurt them, he wanted to break them mentally, make them suffer physically, and he wanted them to beg him to stop before he would finish them off, so they could never hurt Kokichi again. He couldn’t hide all these thoughts, as his twisted emotions became visible on his face.  
If he had known who it was in that moment, he would have left Kokichi right there, and just left to take care of the person, or people. And even if he knew, he didn’t have a longer time to react, before he felt a pair of arms wrap around him tightly. It was Kokichi.  
Visible tears were streaming down his face “I-I am so sorry! I just c-couldn’t tell you!” The small boy cried out, between desperate sobs, as he was even gasping for air occasionally. He buried his face down into Shuichi’s shoulder, as he could hear his muffled words and sobs “I understand i-if you will never f-forgive me!...”  
Shuichi was in absolute shock. Kokichi had really given him reactions, which he never would have expected from him.  
One he had never imagined he would be sorry for hiding such a fact from him, and second, so much he was not expecting forgiveness. This boy really made his heartbeat rise and something in his pants too.  
He wraps his arms back around him, returning the hug, and pulling him in close. And with Kokichi having his face buried in his shoulder, he didn’t need to worry about him seeing the saliva that had left his mouth and drooling down his face. He clang to him out of his free will and was so innocent and pure, that he felt he had done something terrible, over something so simple. If he wasn’t here now, he would definitely have started rubbing himself just from that thought.  
“I will always forgive you, Ouma-kun, no matter what.” He reassured him, in a soft tone, despite how crazy his body was craving him. And it wasn’t a lie what he said. He would forgive him for anything. He would never be mad at him, no matter what! Even if he would kill him! He would happily be killed in the hands of the one he loved. Knowing that the one he needed, was the one that made him take his last breath. He had to hold in a moan from his own thoughts, not wanting to put Kokichi in discomfort.  
“B-but!...” The weak boy stuttered out before Shuichi shushed at him “No buts. You would forgive me for so much as well~” He had to explain to him, with a warm voice, to not make him more anxious.  
“S-Saihara-kun… You really are the best person… I would never wish for another friend.” Kokichi anxiously mumbled into Shuichi's shoulder.  
A smile, with no sign of sanity, had spread on his lips. All because of what Kokichi had said.  
He really didn't deserve him. He was an actual angel. No more than just that. Even though, he was important to him too. Even if it is just as a friend. He could take that, that was even a blessing.  
“I'm the lucky one to have you, Ouma-kun. I'm nothing compared to you!~” He replies to the short male, with honesty.  
They both stayed in the warm embrace, they shared for a couple of minutes, in silence, until pulling away. Signs of his drooling were gone, and your average warm smile plastered on his lips.  
“I’ll find some comfortable spare clothes you can borrow. Then you can go change in the bathroom.” He offered the other and received a nod as a yes. With his offer being accepted he walks over to his closet and opens the door, but positioned so Kokichi couldn’t see inside from his position. After all, the inner walls were full of pictures of him. Both photos he had got permission to take of him, and some not.  
He pulls out a simple shirt he never used himself, but should be good enough as comfortable clothes. It was big, compared to the timid boy’s size, that he wouldn’t need to wear pants. It would leave a lot of his legs bare though, and he needed to hold in drool when just imagining it.  
“I’ll order some food while you change. Is there anything you wish to eat?” He asks while reaching the shirt over to Kokichi. The boy grabbed the shirt and then looks down before replying “Anything will be fine…” He mumbles into the ground, but Shuichi could make out what he said. He sighs softly, but then just smiles all friendly “Come on. You can choose anything! You have to choose something!” He started to insist. He wanted to give Kokichi exactly what he wanted. Actually, everything he wanted. He would do anything for him. Any-thing.  
“I’ll just take rice balls with salmon then...” Shuichi finally got a proper answer, but “Isn’t that too simple? Maybe at least something more unusual than the classic salmon.” He tries to tell the other, but he just shook his head.  
Shuichi then nods “Alright then. It will be faster to just go to the nearest supermarket, to buy a few of them for us.” Kokichi nods back  
With that settled, Kokichi went to the bathroom to change. What he didn't know, was that Shuichi silently followed after. He just wanted a small peek. Nothing much, just a small one.  
Kokichi didn’t close the door properly, so it was easier for the obsessed male to peek inside. He was staring at the mirror for the best view of Kokichi changing. It wasn’t like he would get fully undressed, so it was fine, right? Was the question running through his thoughts.  
Just as Kokichi is about to pull his shirt off, Shuichi reaches his hands down to the zipper of his pants, ready to unzip them. But, he immediately stops, when he actually saw him get the shirt off.  
His eyes, staring at the reflecting of the other in the mirror, and his now fully exposed chest and arms. The pale skin visible, and clear to see how small his frame actually was. He even looked too thin, like he wasn't fed enough. But what made the insane boy stop, was at the sight of more of those wounds and bruises. It was a terrible sight. The pain the small boy must have suffered.  
Even if he was obsessed, and craved his sight more than anything, he definitely couldn't get off at the sight of his scars.  
Quietly, he walks away and heads out of the house, to go and buy the rice balls. After seeing how thin Kokichi actually was, he had to buy countless. For him. Even if that meant spending his own allowance. He really didn't mind. The only other thing to use that money on was Danganronpa. But, Kokichi was way more important than that silly show.  
Huh? He just called the show he loved so much, silly. Really shows how bad his craving for the poor other boy was.  
Maybe he should buy some drinks. Soda does go well with riceballs in his opinion. Perhaps even snacks for afterward, which they could eat while watching the whole season as they planned.


	2. Exploring The Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is a bit shorter, but didn't want to make it longer than necessary.  
> This chapter is from Ouma's view. But, it mostly just be for this one chapter, to show his thoughts in this story.

After having got changed, the small boy, Kokichi, just stared at himself in the reflection of the mirror. He could have sworn he saw someone outside the door move, but no one was in the house. Maybe Shuichi, but he wouldn’t do that. Never. And he even had to go buy the rice balls that Kokichi had requested. He didn’t want to request anything big after all. He really wished to not be a bother. With Shuichi as Kokichi’s only friend, he didn’t want to lose. He was the only one to care for him.   
Switching off the light, Kokichi stepped out of the bathroom, and into the hallway. Even such a small house felt so big when all alone. He hated the feeling. Being all alone in another person’s house. But he didn’t like being home either. He hated it….  
With a gulp, he took wary steps back to Shuichi’s room, like if he was spotted, he would be hurt. Like, if it was instinct to do so.  
He could glance downstairs, before getting over to the door. He was fast about getting into his friend's bedroom. That's where he did feel the safest in the entire house. Or perhaps even of all places.  
He sits down on the bed, deciding he should just stay there, as he waited for his friend to arrive back. Of course, it did take some time, so without really thinking about it, he lies down on the mattress of the bed, pulling his knees to his chest, curling up.  
He could smell the familiar scent of the taller male, his only friend. His most precious in fact. It was actually rather nice and calmed his nerves and instincts down in that moment. Automatically his eyes close to just enjoy his current comfort. Even a smile curves on his lips. It truly took all his worries away, for now.  
He definitely stayed there for a couple of minutes. With Shuichi not back, he decides to get up while waiting. He was curious to know more about his friend. And he wouldn’t mind if he looked around, right? They were close enough, right?   
Well, as long as he didn’t check under the bed it should be fine. Kokichi had heard rumours people, particularly boys, hid personal belongings down there.  
With sure of that, he first steps over to one of the shelves in the bedroom. Of course, most of it was Danganronpa merchandise, in all kinds of forms. But there also seemed to be ordinary books and comic books. Nothing stood out to be odd about them. And of course, he even had box sets of previous Danganronpa seasons. Close to all of them pretty much. How much did his uncle give Shuichi in allowance? From what he knew, Shuichi didn’t have a part-time job.   
Kokichi shakes the thoughts off. It wasn’t important after all. So, he heads over to his desk. There was a turned off computer. He definitely shouldn’t try and turn it on. No doubt about that. But, on the desk was a framed photo as well. Curiously, the small male reaches over and grabs it. In the frame, was a picture of Kokichi and Shuichi. It was taken in a photo booth. He can even remember that day.  
It wasn’t long after they met at that Danganronpa panel. Kokichi gave Shuichi his number, and they had texted a bit. Kokichi had felt overjoyed just by that. Someone talked to him. At least through text. So he was even more surprised when asked if they should visit an arcade in Shinjuku. He remembers how fast he replied with a yes. Not even worried it might not be safe. They had only been acquaintance pretty much.  
Of course, nothing bad happened. Quite opposite. That was the best day of Kokichi’s life, and he felt so much joy, from how he had enjoyed himself with Shuichi.  
They had first played games together. He wouldn't be wrong to say, that Shuichi also got happier, the more they enjoyed themselves together. And he even insisted on paying for playing, which made the timid boy still feel guilty till this day.  
And Kokichi was an idiot for mentioning the crane game. Shuichi must at least have wasted a thousand yen on that, just to receive the plush, Kokichi had thought looked cute.  
That plush was so important to him now. When in a bad mood, he would curl himself up with it. It definitely had a lot of teary stains and even evidence of blood in it. But, he treasured. The gift he had gotten from his precious friend, he never wanted to lose it. It would be a crime. Shuichi would think he didn't appreciate his time and money he spent to get it. Would he then really keep his promise, of always being able to forgive him, no matter what?  
Of course, Kokichi wanted to treasure it of his own free will.  
He smiles while staring at the photo. And even was smiling on it. Since he was genuinely happy back in that moment, and the first time he had smiled in a long time. Shuichi looked extremely joyful on the picture too. With how happy they looked together in it, to other they might have looked like…  
Kokichi’s face warms up and nearly drops the frame in surprise when finishing his thought.  
They perhaps could look like a couple in the picture.  
Fast he places the frame back, his face still incredibly flustered. He had never thought of their friendship as anything more.  
Heck, he had barely any experience with friendships and having friends. Only everything Shuichi had learned him. So, he had no idea how a romantic relationship would work. And even being in one, and then even in one with Shuichi. He saw him as a friend, and he was sure he felt the same way back. So, it shouldn’t have been a problem what he thought. But, he didn’t want to assume other’s thoughts.  
Pushing it off his mind, he walks over to the last place he hadn’t checked in the bedroom, that wasn’t under the bed, the closet. It wasn’t like there would be anything personal in there. But maybe he could understand Shuichi better, by seeing his clothing preference. Even with his terrible understanding of people.  
So, when he opened the closet. He was surprised to see the large number of photos, plastered to the inside of the closet walls. They were all, of him.  
All muscles in his body had tensed up, making him unable to move. His eyes wide in surprise as well, while staring inside.  
Why?  
Why did Shuichi have this massive amount of photos of him? He could even spot countless ones, he had no idea was taken of him, and Shuichi must have taken without his permission. Why would he do this?  
The questioned echoed through his mind, and his movement returns when he slams the closet doors closed. But, he couldn't forget the sight, and only made him more confused.  
He definitely hadn’t been allowed to check in there. So he couldn’t ask Shuichi. How mad would he be at him, if he found out?  
What if he genuinely wanted to hurt now?! That would only make sense! He deserved it. He was somewhat surprised by how he still not had inflicted any pain on him. Close to all other, he knew, had. Even the scars and bruises on his body were proof of that to others. But it was still happening.  
He pulls his arm up, to attempt to stare at his bruised elbow. Compared to other times, he got off easy today. Just a mere bruise wasn’t too painful, so it didn’t bother him too much. He was getting more tolerant the more he went through. And he even had the company of his best friend, who just before comforted him.  
But, at the thought of arriving back home, after sleeping over here. His parents wouldn’t be happy. He knew it. And the thought what they would do, made him bore his teeth down into the sensitive skin of his lips, even drawing blood, at the pressuring thought of it. He fell to his knees. He grabbed the bangs of his hair, clutching them tightly in his hands, so hard, he could feel a pull on his school. Then, he presses his hands against the sides of his head, as his anxiety grew a bigger pit in his stomach and his mind spiral into an endless thought of cruel images. Cruel images that he could get exposed to.  
He could feel pressure against his eyelids, tears bursting to get free. He didn't even attempt to hold them back, as they broke free and streamed down his face, not hinting to stop anytime soon.  
Which was also the case, as he sat there on his knees, down on the floor, sobbing, and cried his eyes out. A bad amount of snot was even hanging down from his nose.   
He really wished Shuichi would arrive back soon, but he couldn't just depend on him to comfort him. That would be too selfish to think.  
He simply uses his arms, to dry his face, from the wet tears. But, decides not to use his arm to dry his nose.  
Sitting just by the bed in the room, he notices that in the drawer, that was half open, in the frame of the bed, was a tissue box.   
Maybe he could use that?  
If it was a box of tissues that was, there shouldn't be anything private in the drawer, right?   
Hesitantly, he reaches his small weak hand over and pulls the drawer open.  
And despite what he had thought before, there was definitely something private in that drawer.  
The only room there were, was for the box of tissues, but besides that, it was filled to the brim with photos of him and other belongings that he thought he had thrown away, or simply had disappeared.  
So why was it here? Some of the stuff there must have been stolen, simply from the fact of how the items just suddenly had disappeared.  
Why would Shuichi steal? He was such a good person!  
So both the closet, and one of Shuichi's bed drawers, were full of things of him.  
Of course, his eyes immediately landed on the second drawer in the bed.  
His hand shaking, feeling somewhat scared about what he would see, reached over to pull it open.  
But, just as his fingers came in contact with the wood of the drawer, a big movement, close by his face, occurred.  
The door to the bedroom was smacked open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though this and the previous chapter was posted on about the same time, the third will first be out next Tuesday.   
> Hopefully, I'll post a new chapter every Tuesday.


	3. The New Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, I did manage to get this chapter done in a week. Please be proud of me, because I am a lazy piece of shit.  
> But, it looked like a good amount enjoyed this story, so that has actually motivated me! So thank you!

Simply excited to get back and see his precious Kokichi, Shuichi slammed the door to his bedroom open, where he assumes his precious boy would be, and hopefully, he wouldn't be too startled.  
To Shuichi's surprise, when the door flew open, his eyes immediately landed on the small boy sitting on the floor, his eyes wide open. His hand in contact with the wooden handle of his second bed drawer, while the other was open, revealing all the belongings that originally was Kokichi's, photos of him and even Shuichi's box of tissues. Which he didn't use for blowing his nose.  
But, something else caught his attention, that was more important. Way more important. The fragile boy's eyes gave it all away. The still visible trails of salty water drops down his cheeks and even all the snot, he got his face smothered into. There was no doubt in Shuichi's mind, that the other male had cried.  
Putting the small cheap plastic bag, he had got for when bringing home all he had bought for the two of them, he now steps over and kneels down before Kokichi. He didn't waste a second before pulling the other into a hug.  
A yelp could be heard from his arms “S-Saihara-kun?!”  
Shuichi simply buries his face down into the others boy's hair, not really reacting at his name. He just wished to comfort the boy currently. He didn't want to see him sad. And Kokichi didn't resist, even with what he had seen. Had Shuichi already broken him that much, or was he simply trusted that much.  
“Why were you crying?” He whispers out the question, to the boy in his arms. He was not concerned about what he had seen, currently. Only to comfort him, hoping to make him happy again. His tone was soft, so Kokichi would know, that it was alright to tell him.  
He got a muffled reply, as the small boy had hidden his face in Shuichi's chest “I was simply worried about how my parents would react when I first arrive home tomorrow.”  
Ah, so pure, so innocent. Worried about something so small. They really must care for him, since they must react, so Ouma-kun gets so anxious about it. Was the thoughts running through his mind.  
He was about to respond, reassuring it would be fine, just like he had done earlier today.  
Then, the same thought entered his mind.

“It wasn’t like his parents would hurt him.”

Then a piece clicked. He now knew about Kokichi's scars. The scars other people have inflicted on him. And with how strongly he was reacting to fearing what they might do, it only made sense that they would hurt him, based on the facts he knew.  
His tone was serious when he spoke again, with nearly no emotions in it. Not a single hint “Have your parents hurt you?” At his words, the boy clinging onto him was left completely silent, as his shoulders tensed up for Shuichi to feel.  
That would most definitely be a yes.  
How dare they?! How dare such lucky parents, who have given birth to this, perfect boy, abuse him like that?! He deserved love. More love than anyone else. He was that perfect. And it was a crime, that they hadn't noticed.  
They needed to pay. They needed to pay a lethal penalty. Both for never noticing how perfect their son was, and then even hurting him. He wanted to do more than punishing them with death. That was too mild a punishment. Only death, would not make up for it. He would need to make them suffer. He needed to inflict them greater pain than they had ever inflicted on Kokichi. But, without killing them. He would need to continue that for years, listening to their begs of forgiveness and wishing him to stop. They would never deserve that he stopped, not after what they had done. It was such a big sin they had committed and he would bestow them their hellish penalty.  
He was dragged out of his thoughts when hearing his name cried out “Saihara-kun?!...” His eyes immediately widened, when realizing, he had dug his finger, into the small boy, and would have bored them directly down into his skin, if it wasn't for the shirt.  
And not only that, his arms had tightened around the poor boy in his arm, currently being crushed in his embrace, nearly struggling to catch his breath properly.  
Fast, the bigger of the two, immediately let go “Ah! I'm sorry! A lot of emotions build up inside me!” He explains sincerely to the other. There was no point in hiding that, and knowing Kokichi, he wouldn't be mad.  
The small boy spent a couple of seconds to regain his breath, panting to catch enough air again.  
Wow, what a sight to see Ouma-kun like this~ Panting. If maybe it only was another situation that got him panting though. Damn, he shouldn’t get off on Kokichi, who was lacking oxygen.  
Without a word, the smaller boy, averts his eyes away from Shuichi, making him blink confusedly.  
What was it now?...  
Oh yeah! Ouma-kun saw all his stuff of himself!  
Or well, not all of it. There was more left in that drawer, things he didn't wish the anxious individual should see.  
What should he tell Kokichi though?! He couldn't say he was some obsessed creep, desperately craving Kokichi in his life?! That wouldn't do.  
And it would be too wrong, even for him, to just pass it as a common, normal friends thing.  
He would need to find a middle ground before Kokichi asks-  
“Saihara-kun…. Please tell me about the stuff I saw….”  
Welp, that was a lot of time, huh?  
Great, he would need to come up with something fast.  
“Is it normal, or?” The boy asked another question, sounding so innocent. He would definitely accept it as normal if he told it was common. But no, he had lied so much already. He couldn't keep treating his treasured angel like that, even if it was the best for the two.  
“N-no….” Shuichi forced out his answer. He clears his throat before picking up, to continue the explanation he would give “It isn't normal. It is long from normal.” He somehow managed to keep on explaining.  
“I just like you a lot! As my, best friend kind, you know?!” Fuck. Great phrased, idiot. Now he was digging himself deeper into the ‘We're just friends.’  
“But it isn’t just, uncommon and really not normal. It is actually quite bad behaviour… Creepy behaviour even…” He scoots himself back, as he was pretty much done explain. He pressed his forehead to the floor, still down on the floor on his knees, his palms pressed down into the ground beside him “I-I am sorry! I understand if I am too off-putting to be around!” He screams out his apologies, down in his bowing position, desperately hoping to not be hated. He didn't want to lose his chance of ever being together with the other boy. All he wished for is could be with this boy and make him happy. So, losing him… It would be the most heartbreaking feeling.  
“S-Saihara-kun!... You shouldn't bow to me!... G-get up!...” The other boy exclaims out weakly and didn't even sound mad.  
This made Shuichi confused, as he then pulled up to a sitting position. There he saw the other boy, sitting across for him, with wide eyes. He reaches his hand over, stroking his cheek. Or rather, stroke something away.  
He hadn't even noticed that warm tears had escaped out from his eyelids and now travelled down his cheek.  
He was. Crying? Actually crying? Real tears?  
He can't remember when he last cried, if ever. Not even Danganronpa had made him experience such emotions. No deaths ever saddened him. Rather, it could be predictable, so it wasn't a surprise. And he never truly got attached to any of the characters.  
But, this small boy, who he loved and meant everything to him. Evoke so many emotions. Good and bad. Which only made him realize even more how much he needed this boy. How much he craved his presence.  
He was left no chance to say anything before he was the one pulled into a hug. The fragile boy had now pulled him into his arms. Like how he had pulled Kokichi into his.  
Face buried in his chest he closes his eyes together. He had never felt more comfortable in his entire life. This moment, oh boy was he cherishing it. He swore to himself never to forget about this. It was too amazing, just feeling safe in the arms of the boy he loved.  
Not only did that make him feel so incredible in the moment. He also had told some of the truth. It maybe wasn't much. But it was a starting point, instead of just living on lies to not be hated. He would definitely need to slowly let Kokichi know it all. He wasn't mentally prepared for that yet though.  
Even as much as he would have stayed like that for hours, he pulls back. He didn't feel like he truly deserved it. Not yet.  
With a genuine smile, he looks at him “Thank you, Kokichi!” He exclaimed out the boy's name given to him at birth.  
Kokichi was clearly caught off guard, as he was showing clear embarrassment. His face heated up, as the red colour spreading on his weren't faint. But rather obvious. Immediately making him hide his small face in his also small hands.  
A genuine laugh burst out from Shuichi. He had never laughed like this and he didn't mean to be rude. But he was just happy at the sight of seeing the small male blushing. Again, only this boy made him experience any of these emotions, he never got a chance at during his whole life.  
This burst of happy emotions, made the smaller boy remove his hands from his face. It didn’t take long before he joined in on the laughter. It was a nice fresh breath of air, for the two to could just laugh together.

Afterwards, the two put on the season they planned to watch. Eyes glued to the screen, they ate their riceballs.  
Once done with eating them, Shuichi found the snacks and soda he had bought. He placed it so they could reach it from the bed. Covering themselves with a blanket, while they snuggled together for warmth and comfort, Shuichi cuddling Kokichi in his arms.

When it finally got late and the shorter male was rather tired, they decided to turn off the television. They were close to halfway through the season at this point. And they would continue tomorrow.  
Together they went to the bathroom, so Shuichi could give Kokichi a guest toothbrush. A toothbrush Ouma-kun has used? He couldn't wait until he would be able to use it for an indirect kiss, with the smaller boy. He was not sane at all.  
He left the bathroom, so the other could also use the toilet. When leaving the bathroom, he hears the front door unlocking.  
The hell, his uncle is first supposed to arrive home much later! He stepped over to look down the stairs. His eyes were met by his uncle. But he clearly somewhat drunk. Not badly drunk. He could keep his balance and didn’t look too out of it.  
Shuichi didn't get to say anything before the older man started talking “I arrived home earlier since we finished the project faster than expected.” He started to explain himself. He really wasn't too drunk again. He could talk properly. Though, not fully himself.  
Shuichi did know it wasn't uncommon for co-workers to go a bar, eating and drinking together. Honestly, his uncle wasn't half bad either. As long as he kept his grades high, he would get a high allowance.  
The flushing from the toilet could be heard, breaking the silence between him and his uncle. And to his disgust, he saw the man smirk after hearing the sound “So, you have that small boy over I assume?” He asks, taking a step up the stairs. Even with alcohol in his system, it shouldn't be a problem getting up a set of stairs.  
“Does it matter if I do?” Shuichi snarls out, barely a question, sending the man a glare. He didn't like where this was going.  
His uncle continued up the stairs “I assume that's a yes.” His uncle wasn't stupid to not understand Shuichi's behaviour.  
At this point, he was nearly at the top of the stairs, where Shuichi was standing “You know, I also incredibly generous to you. I don’t think I get enough for that, Shuichi. So, you wouldn’t mind sharing your friend-”  
There was no way Shuichi would let him finish. So before the man was done with the sentence, Shuichi had acted on instincts. With the man in a half step, on his way up the stairs, the younger, pressed against his chest. He knew where this would lead, he was fully aware. His golden eyes, had no shred of sanity in them, as he watched his uncle lose his balance and fall down the stairs. To Shuichi’s luck, but not his uncle, he hit the ground, snapping his neck. It was a loud sound, and there was no time to react for the man, before he now was lying at the bottom of the stairs, dead.  
Shuichi’s eyes were cold when staring down at the corpse, of a man alive just seconds ago. With no regret, he had killed. He had murdered. And no other than his own uncle. But why the hell would it matter that it was his uncle. He started talking about HIS Ouma-kun and he wouldn’t have heard him actually continue his sentence. He didn’t care for the man anyway. Killing him, didn’t evoke anything inside him. His anger had blown somewhat off, but that was all.  
With the scene, it could easily just have been an accident. His uncle had arrived home, after having been at the bar. Lost his stepping on his own and tumbled down his stairs, unlucky enough to lose his life.  
Yes, that would be the story to tell. It seemed logical. So, he needed one step to start the lie.  
A loud scream escaped from his longs. It had barely been seconds, after his uncle’s crash. Tears streamed out from his eyelids and down his cheeks.  
“What happened?!” A weak voice exclaimed out. Kokichi. He ran over to see what happened. His glance automatically glanced down the stairs, spotting the body that wasn’t moving. Immediately, every muscle in his body tensed up.  
Guess Shuichi's act was convincing enough since Kokichi could guess the man at the bottom of the stairs, was dead.  
He was surprised when feeling a pair of small arms, wrap around him. Kokichi was attempting to comfort him? Aww, such a blessing. The tears were fake. But the other didn't know. HIS Ouma-kun really was the best he could get. He truly had been lucky.  
Hopefully, it wouldn't work like that, luck boy, from the second season of Danganronpa, who was disgustingly obsessed with hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for that at the end Komaeda. I simply had to. I couldn't resist.


	4. Teaching A Lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'll first apologize for how short this week's chapter is.  
> I couldn't think for much else to put in this once, and I don't wish to do anything if it feels unnecessary. And, I also just had less time, since the holidays are around.
> 
> Second, since someone pointed it out, I have attempted to do some better spacing. I hope it will be less confusing to read now when one is not getting lost in lines. Eheheh...  
> I have no idea how much better it is, this attempt to fix it. But, at least I tried.

It was now Monday. Shuichi hadn't gone to school, simply to hold up the act of being grieving over the loss of a family member. It didn't bother him any bit. He was one who had killed him. Why would he feel regret?  
Friday, he had to make Kokichi head home, after having made some calls, barely able to talk through his fake sobbing.   
It was a convincing act in his opinion. Unsettling, convincing.

Adults arrived to take care of everything. Which was when Kokichi headed home. He hated to have to make him do that. Sending him home to those awful people, that even dared to call themselves his parents.   
It pissed him off. He needed to do something about them. But they wouldn't be as lucky as his uncle. His uncle didn't even deserve much worse. Even he was “somewhat sane”, to not start tutoring his uncle, over something that really wasn't that big.

The funeral for the old man would be held later that week. Also, he would need a new guardian, who also had to figure out what should happen to him. He was up in his years, but, he wasn't an adult. So, he had to be treated like a child. Mostly he hoped to could live in an apartment on his own. But, he would need to figure that out later. 

Everyone thought that he would simply stay at home, for a week or so. He also planned to do so, but it was only to keep up the act. It wasn't hard to believe allowed so. His teachers knew what had happened, and anyway, he was a straight A+ student. He wouldn't miss out on much.   
He did himself expect to start lacking in class, back when his mind started filling with thoughts about Kokichi. Surprisingly. He used it as motivation and even got better at topics.

He was not at home though, as everyone believed. Instead, he had his hands in the pockets of his pants, while he made his way down the street, heading for a certain school. Kokichi's school. He was wearing his hat, as always, when he was outside out of his house. And it helped shade from the spring sun. It was bright and warm. Not too much though. It was still only March. He was wearing a long sleeved shirt, with no particular design. Not even one of his Danganronpa shirts.   
Currently, he didn’t wish to stand out.

Upon arriving at the school, he sneaked in on school grounds. Rather fast, heading over to a hedge, running along the building. He had never actually spied on the boy he loved so much. He thought it was best to control himself. But, his cravings for the boy always grew.   
Especially recently. They have been breaking the chart completely!  
With knowledge of where Kokichi's classroom was positioned, he sneaked over to its window, hiding in the hedge.

He looks up, scouting to find Kokichi. But, he couldn't see him?  
What the hell was this?! There was the class, but Kokichi wasn't there!  
It didn't make any sense!  
He was certain it was the right classroom! He didn’t get it wrong! So it just didn’t add up!  
Kokichi would definitely not skip class!

Calm down, he is maybe just sick. There is nothing wrong about this situation! Maybe his own behaviour, but that shouldn’t be thought too much about.

Before his process thought could continue. He heard steps. Mutters. They came from the courtyard of the school.  
Geez, what was happening now. He thought to himself annoyed, even though he wasn’t able to just ignore it. Just like any other human being, he looked over to check what it was. Still hidden in the bush of course.

 

Then. His eyes widen. There he was. The boy he looked around for. His Ouma-kun.  
But, not alone.  
Two other boys, way taller and bigger build, walked by his side. No, they nearly pulled him along.   
What were they trying to do?!

“So, got the money we asked for?” The stranger with brown hair asked, pulling his arm away, to let go of Kokichi. Only to cross his arms over his chest, during his statement.   
It was an intimidating look he had.  
Visibly shaking, Kokichi nodded, pulling out some cash from his pocket. Immediately, the money was snatched from his hand, by the brown haired male.

After he had counted through the money, he sent a slap to Kokichi’s cheek, making him nearly lose his balance from the impact. The other boy proceeded to shout “What the hell! This is not the amount we promised! This is at least 2000 yen off!”  
Kokichi attempted to whimper something out, but was interrupted by a loud yell and was smacked to the ground. That was the second boy. The one with blonde hair.

Shuichi held a twig from the bush, tight in his grip, so he would leave his hidden spot.   
Those damn bastards! How dare they hurt HIS Ouma-kun. This was a crime, with a death penalty. No. Torture. Just like his parents. His parents that hurt him as well.   
Just, everyone who hurt should pay. Their lives are NOTHING, compared to Ouma-kun’s.  
But, he couldn’t do anything. He could only watch. For now.

After a few more hits and kicks, the boys walked away, leaving Kokichi on his own, on the ground in the courtyard.  
And Shuichi still couldn’t do anything. It would be far too suspicious if Kokichi saw him.

But, after Kokichi got up and inside the school again, Shuichi knew what to do.  
He shouldn’t watch Kokichi working.  
No, he got something else to do. Something even more important. Something, he would need to serve a certain pair of boys.

 

”Hey…. Are you alright?” A familiar, weak voice asked, over the phone.  
It was Kokichi. After school had ended he called, to check on him. He thought Shuichi was grieving over his uncle at home. Boy, was he wrong.  
And, it felt so wrong to hear Kokichi ask if he was doing alright, after what he had seen happen to him earlier that day. But, he needed to act like he didn’t know.

With a fake sniffle, he responded, in a weak tone “Yeah, I’m fine… I still don’t really get that he is actually gone… But, I think I am starting to get better now.” His voiced shifted a tad in tone “And I am feeling even better, after hearing you ask, Ouma-kun~” Of course, he made sure not to sound too happy.  
The reply he got, also held a happy tone “That’s good to hear you’re doing better, I have been really worried!” He could even hear the smile and imagine it forming on Kokichi’s lips. Oh, he was so lucky to have this boy. He was so pure, innocent. And just, perfect!  
“You know, maybe not today, but later this week, you could maybe come over. That would really help on my mood!” Shuichi suggested to the other male other the phone.  
It didn’t take long, before hearing Kokichi’s response “I would love to! But, I’ll stop bothering you know and let you have some peace!” He even heard a giggle.  
A giggle?! What did he do to get blessed like this?!  
Kokichi did sound more cheerful over the phone. Guess that did help make the other less nervous.  
“Alright then. Talk to you later!” He said his own goodbye, before the call ended, with the familiar tone.

 

He put his phone back in the pocket of his pants. He glanced over, watching as Kokichi walked out the school gate. The smile he wore got bigger.  
Despite how off-putting it already looked, it got bigger, as he turned his head.  
He let the door close, he had held open, while talking to Kokichi.  
He stared down on the two boys, who beat his Ouma-kun up, now lying on the floor of the small school storage room.  
He had found some duct tape, which he had used to tie them up and also put over their mouth to prevent them from talking.  
At the moment though, they were passed out. Just lying there, unconscious.  
He had knocked them out, simple as that. He had help from an object since he didn't have much strength of his own.

With nothing more you could do with them for today, he pulled their sleeping bodies over in a corner, behind some gym equipment, other boxes and supplies.

He left the storage room, closing the door after him. No one was there to witness him leave the storage room and then exit school grounds. So, he shouldn't be suspicious when people would start wondering about those two. If even people would.  
Those two definitely didn't deserve any concern after all. They needed to burn in hell for their crime.

Upon walking to the station, to could head home. He suddenly remembered how he hadn't listened to Kokichi's talking when they walked together Friday.  
Damnit, so much other stuff had happened, he simply hadn't thought of it again. So, he would need to figure something out when he arrived home.  
Until then, he spent his entire trip on his way home, fantasising about himself and Kokichi.  
What a perfect future he could imagine. Even if he thought the image in his mind was perfect, being able to experience it all with the actual boy, would be even more perfect.  
He fast wiped away the drool from his mouth, hoping no one on the train had noticed. Even if they all just were strangers.


	5. Can We Share A Closer Future?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, look at me, with another short chapter. I am sorry about that. But, at least I managed to complete it.  
> I don't have much else to say.

Shuichi had gone late to bed last night, so it was around midday Thursday when he then woke up. Rubbing his eyes, attempting to run out the sleep, he sat up in the bed. Automatically, his eyes glanced over on the clock to check the time. It was 12.28 pm.

It didn't take long for him to get out of bed, brush his teeth and get dressed. The clock had hit 12.36 at that point. 

Kokichi had agreed to come over to him today, to “cheer him up” over his loss. He was extremely happy to get him over though. Yeah. Kokichi coming over, only for his sake, because he worried. Why was this boy so perfect?! He could barely still believe it! Had all those months just been a dream? Was he in a coma? Or perhaps even dead already?!  
Did it even matter though? As long as he could enjoy the time, with the dreamy boy of his! That was all that mattered!

That had also made him unable to check on his catch in the storage room today. He would need to arrive home before Kokichi. Because if he didn't. It would raise suspicion. And that would just unnecessary. He had at least checked the last days since Monday though. They were getting food. Only enough to could live off though.

Tomorrow, he needed to meet up with his guardian, so he couldn’t give the boys food there either.  
He hoped to could convince his guardian to live alone, or something like that.  
It was just a bother living under adults roof. He could even take care of himself while maintaining his good grades. And so much more. To him, those were steps to his future with Kokichi. So, it made everything possible.

With a cup of coffee and some breakfast, he definitely felt fresh now. Though of course, it was nearly 1 pm. Which was about the time Kokichi had free on a Thursday. So about 20-30 minutes more. If he was correct. But it depended on a lot. But even so. It shouldn’t be too long a wait.  
In the meantime…

 

When hearing the doorbell, Shuichi fast cleaned up after him, slamming his box of tissues down into its drawer and some photos of Kokichi, he also slammed down, since they belonged there as well.  
Before rushing out of his room and down the stairs, he made sure to zip his pants.  
He pulled himself together, so he would act calmly when opening the door.

Opening the door, revealed his most treasured friend. Kokichi. Just as he had expected.  
The short boy wore a small, but visible smile, when the door was opened and he saw his only friend, he hadn’t seen in multiple days.  
That smile. Damn. Shuichi could feel he was already hard again. This boy was truly just that much.  
Returning the smile, he held the door open for Kokichi to step inside. There, he noticed the small boy held two cans of soda in his hands. Before he even got to ask, the shorter of the two, started to explain “So, on my way here, I went by a vending machine. And with 2 100¥ coins in my pocket, I decided to buy two. You know, so we could each get one.” The boy looked nervous if it wouldn't be enough as someone Shuichi would accept.

The taller felt flattered that Kokichi had decided to spend money on him. He gave him a closed-eyed smile “You didn't need to… But I really appreciate it!” 

Once more, he saw one of Kokichi's smiles, as he reached out to give Shuichi the lemon flavoured pants.  
It fast disappeared though, to be replaced with a frown, while his eyes saddened “What happened to you?...” He asked with a weak voice, while one of his fingers, pointed to the other boy's left hand, still holding the soda can.

Shuichi glance down to his left hand.  
Oh yeah, he had forgotten he had it bandaged up. After Monday, he had it bandaged up, redoing before he went to sleep. Perhaps the bleeding should be done now. Yeah, it should be. Even with the deep cut, he had given himself as punishment, it definitely shouldn't bleed more.  
He had used a kitchen knife, that was a bit dull. After all, it had been used multiple times for fruit, vegetables and animal meat or just other food. Never on human flesh. Well, before he gave himself a deep cut, right in through the skin and into the flesh in between his fingers.  
It hurt. But maybe it wouldn't qualify as pain acceptable as the punishment he needed. Even so, he had stuck with.

“Ah, this?” Shuichi let out a nervous laugh, ready to lie.  
He couldn't say he intentionally did it after all. And, it wouldn't be a lie that hurt anyone. Rather, the truth might, since Kokichi was so amazing, that he actually would get concerned for him.  
“I got a bit careless while preparing some food. So yeah.” He explained the lie to the other boy. Of course. Easily believable.  
It wasn't clear exactly where the cut was, so he didn't need to worry about its suspicious position.

“If you say so. I just hope it wasn't too bad…” Kokichi said, as he finally reached the can over when he had gotten an explanation for the bandage.

 

The sound of fabric, stroking against skin could be heard, as he and Kokichi slightly shifted around.  
A weak noise was heard from the smaller of the males “S-sorry.” Shuichi was fast to apologize, for causing the other discomfort.  
They shifted around a tad more, to make their position more comfortable on the bed.  
He had placed the smaller between his legs of course, as they were close against one another.

He pulled the covers around them, so they had more warmth while cuddling with one another.  
It was such an amazing feeling. Feeling his Ouma-kun so close, like he wouldn't lose him.

“Hey, Ouma-kun… I have been wondering about something during this week.” Shuichi started off with while playing with the others boy's hair. It was so soft. He simply couldn't resist it~  
“Hm?” Kokichi attempts to turn his head, so he could look at Shuichi. But, with him playing with his hair, Kokichi was unable to.  
“Would you, perhaps be interested in becoming my roommate and share an apartment with me? You know, as a solution to the situation I am in.” He asked.  
He really hoped the other would agree. Just imagining Living together with Ouma-kun, so he would be able to see him all day. It sounded. Perfect.  
And their relationship would only be able to grow from that point, right?  
See! Perfect!  
Just like his Ouma-kun!

He didn't receive an answer from the other boy though. Seconds pass, as he stayed silent.  
Crap?! Would the suggestion be rejected?! That would be nearly the same as rejecting their future, closer relationship.  
If that was the case. His who life would be ruined.  
Losing his chance with Kokichi would give him absolutely no reason to live.

Kokichi was his reason to breath.  
Kokichi was his reason to live.  
Kokichi was his reason to enjoy life.  
Kokichi was his all.  
His everything.

“It will help you out, right?...” Finally, he received some kind of response.  
It wasn't a confirmation or denial as he needed. But it was positive. And likely confirm.  
Even so, he shouldn't get too excited yet.

“Yeah… I can't live alone yet… But, I don't feel like being adopted, which might be a second choice… I don't wish for a new family like that…” He wasn't exactly lying.  
He didn't wish to become part of another family. He wouldn't care for them and they would only be a nuisance.  
And what if they lived a long way from Shinjuku where Kokichi lived?! That would be an absolute disaster!

He felt the boy between his legs nod “I guess, that doesn't sound like a bad idea. And, living with you, might be nice.”  
His ears didn't fail him. He was so lucky. So, so lucky, that the boy agreed.

His arms wrapped around the boy, to hold him even closer and tight. He simply was that happy.

 

Several hours later, which had just consisted of even more cuddling and some small talk, Kokichi left and headed home.  
He had school tomorrow after all. Unlike Shuichi.  
Instead, he would speak need to speak to his guardian, about what should happen to him. And if he played his words correctly, which shouldn’t be a tough task for the manipulator he could be, he needed to prove that the best choice was to let him live in an apartment, only with a roommate his age. Specifically Kokichi.

But now. It was time for sleep.  
He needed proper sleep, so he would be able to think properly.

 

“So, you are trying to tell me, you shouldn’t be adopted, and instead live with another your age?” His guardian asked while sitting across from him by the dining table.  
Her eyebrow was raised, as he gave him a questionable look, through the frame of her glasses. Her papers were put out in front of her, easily viewable. In one of her hands, she held a cup of coffee in her hand, which Shuichi had made for her before she arrived. Of course, one for himself too. He was a coffee type of guy after all.

For a few seconds, he stayed quiet. In that small amount of time, the only thing audible, was the clock ticking, as the hand to show the second moved.  
He proceeded to give her a nodded “Yeah. I thought it would be the best idea. I really don’t wish a new “Family”” He explained, again to her, to make himself clear, that is what he wished. He sounded nervous. But, he wasn’t. It was only part of the act. The first part of it.  
Now, it was time for the second.  
Clenching his grip on his own cup, tears started to press, threatening to leave the comfort of his eyes. Even if they were fake “I… Just don’t want to lose any more family… First dad… Then my mom… Even my uncle now… Why does this happen to me?...” He trembled out like it wasn’t fair. Wasn’t fair that he already lost them and there already weren’t other left. He truly didn’t have any.  
Well, he didn’t actually care, honestly. But it was simply part of the act.  
Anything for his and Kokichi.

Upon seeing the boy in front of her cry, while his whole body shaking, she simply couldn’t force him into wishing to be adopted. So, with a soft sigh, she finally lets it go his way “I am sure we can figure something out… Then...”  
Perfect! He would have it just as he wished. And it was way easier than imagined.  
Hah, some people are so sensitive.

The rest of the time was spent getting Shuichi comforted, before continuing with the plans of could live alone, only with a roommate. Kokichi Ouma.


	6. Living Together

It had nearly been a month at this point and finally were they bringing in Kokichi's few belongings, which would be the last they needed, before being done with moving in.  
It took some time for Shuichi's guardian to actually find an apartment, that would suit the two boys. It held a kitchen, that was connected to the living room, no walls in between. Two bedrooms. And of course, a bathroom.  
They had everything they needed.  
With money left from his parents and uncle, it had been used on the necessities. But, he would still need a part-time job.

He had been in school during this week, before now moving into the new apartment in the weekend.  
With needing a part-time job, he would need to ask for permission. Well, of course, he didn’t fear a no. He did excellent in school. And, he did indeed receive permission to gain a part-time job.  
The problem would be to find one.  
Welp, he would look out for any open workplaces, with part-time jobs.

Due to the small amount Kokichi had brought, they were fast done with moving all his stuff inside. Shuichi had gotten everything ready the day before.

Maybe he was lucky that Kokichi’s parents allowed this.  
Well, he wouldn’t know. He has never seen them in person.  
And if he did, he would need to give them the punishment they deserve for what they have done to Kokichi.

Shuichi was happy to see that lately, the shorter boy had been in a better mood recently. It was only logically seeing the other male happy, made him happy.  
But, the better mood might come from being able to get away from his parents. Perhaps. He couldn't read his mind, as much as he wished he could.

Oh yeah! There were those guys at school! He had completely forgotten with them gone, it would positively affect Kokichi's mood.  
And well, they were fully gone.  
They didn't accept the food he was feeding them, so they starved. Geez, he didn't even make them suffer before they died. Starvation is nothing compared to what they had done.  
He had got rid of the bodies, by burning them in the forest, leaving absolutely no evidence.  
Still, he didn't carry any guilt. Even after their parents had started getting the police involved with finding.  
Tsk, how could their parents love them?! They don't deserve any love! At all!

“I have such a spacious room now.” The short boy commented, as he now sat on his bed, glancing around his new room, they just finished setting up. It only really had a bed, closet and desk. Whereas Shuichi even had shelves and a computer. Even much more.  
The television he had before, not had a spot in the living room.

“I'm glad to see you like the room.” He replied to the other, with a smile.  
It was true! So very true.

Turning around, he is about to step out of the room “Wanna buy groceries with me now?” He asks the other, who fast nodded to the offer. Fast he got up from the bed and the two of them left the apartment together.

 

The last few minutes, he only got more and more irritated at the toddler constantly screaming. Geez. Can’t a mother even control her kid?!  
Currently, he was standing in the cooling area, debating between two products with himself.

With a blink, he notices Kokichi approaching. The mom and her child. He leaned kneeled down to the boy shorter than himself, giving a gentle.  
In silence, Shuichi just continued to watch, as the scene played out. Kokichi managed to cheer up the child again.

Watching this made his heart, flutter? It felt so light. It was like he fell for the other boy once more. But, without desperately craving him.  
This time, it felt so much better, like he didn’t go crazy over the thought of the other.  
He smiled softly to himself, not averting his eyes away from Kokichi.

 

Several weeks passed where they lived, rather happily together.  
Shuichi enjoyed every day, more than ever, getting to not only see Kokichi, but see Kokichi happy, every day. What a blessing!  
He didn't feel the same way obsessed anymore. It was like, he slowly became more normal? Could that really be it?  
Well, it didn't really matter to him. Kokichi did. That's all he needed to know. With the other boy around, he was happy.

Also, a schedule had naturally started to build up over time. It only made logical sense.  
Shuichi was the first to wake up. He needed to make breakfast and lunch. Of course also even a cup of coffee for himself.  
Lately, he had started changing it out with some tea. Even if he had never really been a tea type of guy. Huh?  
After Kokichi wakes up, they would eat together. They had a few small talk and Shuichi would feel calm. His mind wasn't filled with the other boy. Not like it used to.  
With breakfast done, they would leave the house, heading to Kokichi's school. Then, Shuichi on his own, would head to his school.

When school would be over, they would meet at Kokichi's school, walking home together from there.  
At home, they would work on homework together, where Shuichi usually would help the other with the tasks or anything that was his homework.  
Though, when done with homework, they would make dinner. And they would indeed make it together. Shuichi attempted to hold himself back, so the other could gain more experience.  
On a good day, they would even watch a movie together after dinner.

After Shuichi got his part-time job as a waiter at a small restaurant, he had less time to be with Kokichi. He wished it didn’t need to be like that, but it was simply necessary.  
Due to this, Kokichi started improving his cooking skills more, so Shuichi could arrive home to a warm meal.  
It simply felt like their happy little life.  
But, they were still nothing more than friends. And somehow, that hurt. He loved this boy. He had to be patient though before his romantic feelings would be returned. One day…. One day they could get there.  
That didn’t mean, he should start nudging the other closer to that. Of course. Including no manipulation.

 

“Hey… Ouma-kun?” Shuichi asked nervously, while his hands rested in the pockets of his pants. Pulling his hat a tad down, averting his eyes to the side, still with his hands on the peak.  
The shorter boy turned his head to look at him, wondering what the taller wished to say, after having been disturbed in his hum. Fuck. That was so adorable listening to though.  
“Would you like going into town with me tomorrow. You know. Not just for groceries.” He asked, after having cleared his throat to stay calm.  
“To hang out as friends? Sure!” The other responded, smiling up to Shuichi. Crap. He would have loved the answer if the word “friends” hadn’t entered it.  
But, at least he saw the other smile.  
He really had started to open up him. Ever since moving together. Kokichi got less nervous every day and rarely heard him stutter at this point.  
Guess they both changed for the better when getting closer.  
See! They were meant for each other.

 

Curled up in his bed, Shuichi was lying, rambling to himself in between biting his nail, our of being extremely nervous.  
What had he done?! He had asked the other to hang out in town, but he had no idea about what they actually do!  
What an absolute idiot he was! He would only leave a bad impression! They would get nothing done! It would mean he didn't get any quality time with the other, while negatively affecting their friendship!  
Crap!  
And it would only go downhill from there! If a disaster like that happened, he would feel so incredibly guilty! Would he be able to face the other afterwards?! No, he wouldn't deserve that. And if Kokichi didn't receive the attention he needed, he would perhaps even leave him! Even to live with his parents again! He would fall that! And it was all his own fault! He wouldn't be able to satisfy the boy he loved.  
Fuck! It would mean he lost everything he had! He would lose his sense of feeling! He would return to his emotionless state of staring at that screen every day, flashing murder, after murder, which ironically enough, was his only reason to live once.

No! He didn't want that! He didn't want to go back! Please! He would need to think of something! Something to do with the other! But it was too late to plan! It was already 1 at night and since he got into bed, he had only unfolded more and more of the nightmare he feared could happen because of his mistake.  
His hands tightly grabbed onto his hair, pulling on it, as his thoughts built up, boiling his mind.

It hurts.

He curled further up, boring his knees further into his chest, giving him an even more discomforting position to lay in. It didn't help the pain in his mind either.

It hurts! 

He buried his face down into his knees as well. Or, bored his face down into his knees, shutting his eyes tight shut.

It hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts!

Why was he so weak, that it would hurt so much?!

It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts!

Tears pressed against his eyelids. He didn't even attempt to prevent them from freeing themselves of the corner of his eyes.  
He was crying because it hurt. And when he cried. It only hurt more.

IT HURTS!

He wanted to scream it out, but he held it in, as tears streamed down his face and into his knees.  
He wanted someone to comfort him, but at the same time not.  
He didn’t know what to do. He didn't know how to stop it from hurting. How?!

 

As hours pass by while staying curled up in the corner of his bed, only feeling worse at this point. He has long ago given up on his sheets. Since they gave no help and rather, only made him overheat, just getting more uncomfortable.

“Saihara-kun… Are you alright?” He finally heard another voice. The voice of the one he loved. And indeed, when he pulled his face up from his knees up, turning his head, he saw the concerned expression of the other male. Just as he had expected.  
“Are you crying?! Did you even get any sleep! You look incredibly exhausted!” Kokichi fast got onto the bed, pulling him up and into his arms.

How could he be so lucky? How could he deserve this boy? He was so happy to have him.

“I haven't closed an eye all night… I was worried…” He mumbles out, before burying his face into the other's chest for comfort and safety. He definitely got the other's shirt wet from his tears… Damn…  
“Worried about what?” The other attempts to keep his voice soft, not wishing to make the situation any worse.  
Shuichi was silent. He was uncertain if he should tell the real problem to Kokichi. He looks up at him, seeing those worried eyes. Would he really be able to hide the truth from those? No… He could not.  
“You know that suggestion I made yesterday, about going into town today.” He held a small pause, even if he didn't need any response “I… haven't planned anything.”

His ears didn’t fail him when hearing Kokichi sigh. Had he ever heard him sigh before?  
“You shouldn’t cry your way through the night because of that… You look absolutely terrible.” He saw Kokichi’s eyes sadden, while they had eye contact.  
About to say something, he was cut off by the other “You know. You don’t need to plan anything… We’ll just go with the flow right?” It was weak, but he still sent him a smile, sending a shock of happiness through Shuichi’s body. He returned a smile as well and a nod. Was he truly that easily forgiven? He was so happy? He felt so close to losing all of it. Like it all flew out of his hands in mere seconds, with no control over it.  
But now, he had Kokichi in his reach again, there to help him. Why wouldn’t he be happy?

With a giggle, he once more buries his face in the other’s chest for the warmth and comfort.  
It felt good being in the smaller boy’s arms, rather than having him in his own.  
He felt Kokichi burying his face in his hair, so they fully shared the comfort and warmth.  
The trip to town could wait a bit. They had each other currently anyway, so no need to rush.


	7. On A Trip To Inner Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it is so short.  
> It could perhaps have been longer if I didn't first start on it yesterday.  
> Sorry~ Eheheh...

After both of them was done eating breakfast and had gotten dressed, they had left the apartment to go into town. It had already been an enjoyable morning, so it would surely be a good day.

Walking hand in hand, Shuichi had decided with Kokichi, to just follow the flow. Instead of having anything planned, they would simply do anything that caught their attention. Which was indeed better than the frustration he had gone through last night, barely giving him any sleep.  
Before they left, he did actually get a couple of hours sleep, cuddled up with Kokichi.  
He couldn’t have asked for a better sleep. He felt incredibly refreshed.  
It was actually the first time they slept in the same bed together. It was so comfortable. If only they could sleep together more.

He felt a small tug on his hand, by the shorter boy walking by his side. Leaving his own thoughts, he turned his attention to Kokichi happily. He noticed he was pointing somewhere, so his gaze follows the other’s arm out to his finger, to see where he was currently pointing.  
It was an arcade. But not any arcade. The very same arcade they went to when meeting in person, that wasn’t back at the Danganronpa panel, where they met the first time.  
Well, this would be nice and nostalgic.

Both of the two smiling, they walk into the arcade together. They would definitely be going for Co-op. Those were the ones they enjoyed the most last time.  
Even if he hadn't gotten his pay yet from his job, he did indeed have some money to enjoy themselves out in the city. They needed to have some fun outside the apartment as well.  
And, seeing Kokichi happy made it more than worth it. 

Even if they weren’t particularly good at any of the games they played, they had a great amount of fun while the two of them shared laughter.

“Hey, Saihara-kun? What about this game?” Kokichi stood by another game machine, as he waved Shuichi over with a happy smile. He looked proud of himself. Perhaps he found a good game.  
Stepping over he saw that it was a puzzle game. It was a singleplayer game though. Why would Kokichi want him to play this?  
He gave the other boy a confused look. But the smile stayed on his face “I really want you to try this one out.” The boy explained himself since he could see Shuichi was puzzled.  
Well, why not? He thought with a shrug.

He inserted a coin into the game machine and it booted up for him.  
At first, it gave a short explanation of how the game worked and all of its mechanics. It looked incredibly simple though. How challenging was this game supposed to be?

As soon as the game itself finally started, his mind was fast at work. He had to work fast with the joystick and the buttons he needed to use, to keep up with his own thoughts.   
The game felt incredibly easy. It didn’t take long for him to figure out what to do. But his eyes were completely glued to lit up screen. He nearly forgot about the world around him. This game was super addicting and needed one’s full attention.  
He was only reminded by the real world when Kokichi leaned closer to watch, as he could feel the other’s shoulder brush against his own arm.  
He spared a fast glance to look at the boy. It was just a silly game after all.  
The shorter boy’s violet eyes were full of awe, while the light of the screen hit his face and its image reflected in his eyes.

After the short moment and his eyes returned to the screen, he put even more effort in.   
Simply having looked at the face of the boy he loved, motivated him so much. He was extremely glad to have him. Just the thought made a smile appear on his lips, rather than the focused expression he had held while playing.

Before he even had realized it, he was done with the game. His score was the top of the week. That was quite the accomplishment. But, it was just a stupid game.  
He pulled back away from the machine, giving Kokichi a proper glance now.  
The boy looked so happy about Shuichi’s result. More than he was himself.

 

After a couple more games they continued on, mostly just window shopping at a great variety of stores. They took note of things they wished to save up to, that could become useful in their life where they lived together. Some more luxuries items, while some more actually useful ones. Anything from a game console, since they still both were teenagers, and fancy cooking equipment.

 

That went on for a couple of hours before they stopped at a small restaurant.  
It was a simple one. It didn’t have that many different types of meals, but it was at least cheap and cozy. After all, their budget wasn’t big. That didn’t mean it would be bad though.

After both of them had ordered, the first to arrive was their drinks.  
“You know, I have enjoyed this day with you, Saihara-kun.” Kokichi, who sat at the opposite of small two-man table, commented with a happy smile while staring out the window they sat beside.  
It had become late, so the sun wasn’t in the sky anymore. It wasn’t black yet, but it was indeed dark. It was incredibly fascinating staring out on the strong colourfull lights, flickering throughout the entire big city. So many people rushing between each other. It was even a Saturday, so most people didn’t have work or school. So why wouldn’t one go into the city and enjoy the evening?

“I did as well. I did notice though, you were constantly smiling.” He pointed out before the two of them laughed together. That was true and they both knew it. Neither of them had tried to hide their enjoyment. Why would they? That would have been impossible after all!  
Both of them looked away from the window and on each other instead.  
They gained eye-contact before their eyes locked with the other’s. He found the small boy’s violet eyes more beautiful than ever, as he could see his own reflection in them. He simply couldn’t pull his stare away from them. Even as someone who for most of his life has disliked eye-contact. But, this was so different. This was eye-contact with Kokichi.  
He felt his heartbeat rise, while he felt he only fell more in love with this boy.  
He barely noticed that the both of them leaned in over the table, inching closer to one another.

“-Your order is here.” A waiter interrupted their moment, pulling both them back into the reality of the outside world.  
Realizing what just had happened, his eyes fast averted away from Kokichi, hoping his blush would be less noticeable, looking on the waiter instead. He gave a small nod to the waiter, who placed down their dishes.

The rest of their dining went on like any other dinner they shared at home. The casual chat, in between their bites of food, about anything and commenting on the food they were eating. Of course, they could compliment these meals more than their own they made at home. There was just something about restaurant food.

Even after their amazing time together, they were incredibly exhausted when they arrived home. They dumped down on the couch together, as soon as they stepped in through the door.   
The entire night, they cuddle up against each other. Even if they were only friends still…

 

The visit to the inner city became a common experience, they decided to do every second week. Same fashion as their first. Just going with the flow for the most part.  
One time, Shuichi did notice a new aquarium had opened and thought it would be perfect for them to enjoy. A few other times, he bought tickets for newly released movies. Those were the few times they actually planned a bit. Or Shuichi.

It went on like that for several months.  
They became more frequent during their summer vacation though. As soon as they had finished all their homework. But, with each other’s company, some drinks and snacks, even that became enjoyable.

 

Enjoying this week’s trip to the inner part of town, they were enjoying the beautiful sight of a park. It contained both traditional Japanese architecture, that was incredibly beautiful. And of course, wonderful plants that complimented the sight of the entire park gave on.   
It might have looked even better if the cherry blossoms were in bloom. Their pink colour simply just went to amazing, with the rest of the greenery and architecture.

But, the sunset became visible in their field of view, so it would be best for the two of them to head home. They both had to agree that it was a good day as always. It really was.   
If only they could enjoy these trips as more than just friends though.  
Everytime Shuichi got reminded of that, he felt a pain in his chest, while he just wished to curl up. But no time for that. It was his own fault for never building up the confidence.

Walking down on the busy streets, a television store caught his attention.  
Why would it though? They had a television. Even two. Which was already rather amazing.  
Then he realized, it wasn’t the TVs themselves that caught his attention.  
No, it was the video on the screens.  
They showed nothing else but an episode of the 52nd season of Danganronpa on it.  
His mind had been so focused on Kokichi the last several months, that he completely forgot it had started airing. Of course, it was already finished airing all the episodes. But, how he forget?!

With a blank expression, his instincts made him step over to the store, staring intensely at one of the television screens. He placed his hand against the window of the store, to somehow feel closer to his beloved.  
How the hell could he forget about that amazing show. It blew so much life into him:

“S-Saihara-kun?...” A weak voice stutters out behind him. Of course Kokichi. Who the hell who it be beside him?!  
But, his full attention had already been completely caught by the murderous show. He had neglected his need for it for so long. He could hardly believe it himself.

 

When heading home, everything Kokichi said was just a faint whisper he didn’t understand. His whole mind was full of the 52nd season of Danganronpa.

As soon as they arrived, he locked himself in his room, without saying anything to Kokichi, before binge-watching the entire season completely. He felt so alive. It felt so amazing. Multiple times, he had to wipe away the droll that had left this month, with his sleeve.  
He wasn’t surprised by the end of the season when Rantaro Amami survived, winning the killing game.   
Of course, with another character. But they were incredibly boring?! Who the hell would even like them anyway?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, it is time for Saihara to go downhill again. Just after starting to act like a normal human being.  
> You're welcome.


	8. Regretted Neglect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this chapter got delayed!  
> I should have finished and posted this yesterday, but I had technical issues. And then I also received my Nintendo Switch, which has kept me rather occupied.  
> So sorry!

It was his 4th time re-watching season 52 at this time. But, he still couldn’t control his drolling at the sight of Rantaro Amami. Amami-kun was just so cool, he couldn’t help it.  
Luckily, he had his box of tissues to use. Before getting back into Danganronpa, he hadn’t used them in a long time. The whole time period where he had gotten truly close to Kokichi as friends. Huh.  
Reminded him about the knocking at the door, who was Kokichi. But, he felt unable to leave the television screen. Like, truly unable to. It was bad, but he didn’t wish to admit that. Why the hell would he do that?! He was doing amazing, just being able to enjoy some time like this.

“S-Saihara-kun… A-Aren’t you coming out soon? It-It is weekend again. In two weeks, we need to return to school… S-shouldn’t we do more? T-Together?” Shuichi could hear the other stutter outside the door.  
Ever since re-entering his Danganronpa obsession, he was shocked he even fell out, Kokichi had started with his stuttering and nervous behaviour once more. Why did he have to make such a big deal out of it?! Season 52 was fucking important!

He heard footsteps outside his room, as they faded off. He just wanted more time alone with this season. He needed to have re-watched it at least 5 times. It was a crime not to. How hard was that to understand for the other?

 

Around evening, he found himself growing hungry. Well, his stomach rumbled loudly, making him realize the issue. When was the last time he ate? 2 or 3 days ago? Yeah, it had been a long time. So, he saw no problem in just shortly leave his room to get something he could eat.  
Pausing the episode he currently he was on, he got untangled from his covers he had nuzzled into the past many hours.

 

Before walking to the kitchen, he did take a short visit to the bathroom. He definitely needed that visit as well, since it had been quite some time since his last short visit.  
While he washed his hands, he splashed some water up in his face. Getting out of bed really made him realize how exhausted he actually was. Even by looking in the mirror, he could see the lack of sleep under his eyes. It was extremely clear.  
With another splash of the tap water in his face, he closed for the water, leaving the bathroom.

Right after that, he headed to the kitchen. Just as he is about to open the fridge, he sees a note on it. He read it but didn’t pull it down.  
“On a walk in the city park. -Ouma.”  
So, Kokichi was out on a walk without him. Huh? He had mentioned that it was weekend.  
Damn, he had been so invested in Danganronpa, he completely forgot to give Kokichi attention.  
Fuck, fuck, fuck!  
What an idiot he was. He needed to take care of this as soon as Kokichi arrived home, that could take some time though. He wouldn’t able to predict when it was.  
So, for now, he proceeded to open the fridge for anything to eat.  
He found something simple in there that would be his meal. But, it would work to gain something to eat again, after so long.  
Sitting down by the dining table, he proceeded to eat. While he was eating, he drifted off into his own thoughts. A small worry about Kokichi started building up.  
No! It would be fine. Just gotta sort this out properly when seeing again.  
If Shuichi hadn’t been so tired, he would have just sprinted out of the apartment and over to the park. But, his legs could only carry him around the house for now.  
It might be too over the top though anyway, to come running over to him.

Finishing his food, he returned to his room, with Kokichi still not back yet.  
Blankly, he stared at the television screen for a bit. He didn’t want to watch another episode. Not without getting this thing sorted with Kokichi.

Before he even realized it, he had dozed off into a sleep. During his re-watch period, he only took 2-3 hour naps, to enjoy the re-watch as much as possible. Even as bad it might be for his health.

 

Slowly opening his eyes, he noticed he had fallen asleep, but for how long.  
That thought didn’t go long before an even more important matter popped into his head.  
Ouma-kun!  
Without any second thoughts, he threw the covers off him, only to jump out of the bed. Slamming his door open, he rushed to Kokichi’s room.  
Damnit, he was about to make a big scene out of it!

Placing his hand on the handle of the door, he fast pushed it down to open it. But, it revealed a room with no Kokichi.  
Where was he?!  
Every muscle in his body tensed up when Kokichi wasn’t there.

 

The bathroom?!

The adrenaline was rushing through his body, as he hurried to the bathroom. Rather violently ripping the door open.  
Still no sight of him.

No, no, no! He has to be here somewhere! He has got to be!

The only thing left, the living room and kitchen, which basically was in the same room.  
He sprinted over, but he didn’t have any luck with him.

He…. Wasn’t there….

Where, where was he?! A major headache built up, while he stumbled further into the kitchen.  
The very same note from yesterday was still hanging on the fridge. Hadn’t he returned home at all?! Kokichi would definitely pull it down after arriving home, so why was it still there?!  
Nearly falling to his knees, he had to place a hand against his head, from how bad the headache had gotten.

Oh god, oh god, oh god! Where is he?!

“Ouma-kun!” Squeezing all the air out of himself, he screamed out the boy’s name, as loud as he could.

It didn’t take long for his mind to start imagining the worst.  
What if he was knocked unconscious by getting attacked? What if he got kidnapped?! Raped?!  
Or… Killed?  
He really didn’t wish to think of any of the scenarios that had played out in his mind. Nor wish for any of them to happen.

 

For ten minutes straight, he just sat on the floor, with no idea of what to do. All he could think about was Kokichi.  
Ouma-kun, Ouma-kun, Ouma-kun.  
No other thoughts.  
He had completely neglected the love of his life for Danganronpa and now he feared he had lost, never to see him again.  
Why? Why did he have to lose him on such bad terms?  
And he never got to tell his true feelings. He was such a coward, scared of being rejected. He had lived in a lie of wishing to only be friends and nothing more.  
But now, it felt like he had lost it all.

His mind still only full of Kokichi, he managed to get up on his legs.  
He grabbed the apartment keys, before heading over to the door. He got his feet in a pair of shoes and just pulled on his jacket hanging in the small entrance they had. Still wearing his pyjamas shorts, that he had been wearing for multiple days, he left the apartment, locking the door after him.  
He was going to find Kokichi. No matter what. Nothing would stop him. Nothing. He had to get him back.

 

He searched everywhere he could imagine.  
First, the park as mentioned on the note. Then any streets they had been on during their trips.  
But, no sight of Kokichi.  
Even if the other boy was small, Shuichi would be able to spot him easily. It was like, a sixth sense. His Kokichi sense. But it could only do so much. And not find Kokichi, with absolutely no clues, at all.

Hours pass by, while he is still searching, not planning on giving up. If he gave up, he would never see Kokichi again. And he could, never, let that happen.  
It had even started raining at this point. Heavily. But it didn’t stop him, even as he was drenched.  
He couldn’t give up.

 

Even if he had repeated to himself so many times, not to give up, at midnight, he had no choice but to return home. He could do nothing. He couldn’t think clear from how exhausted he was.  
He was a failure of a friend. He had failed Kokich and now he would never return.

And as soon as he arrived home, he went to his room, dropping face first down on his bed, not even taking his jacket off, or any of the other wet clothes. The bed got incredibly wet an dirty. But, why did it matter? He didn’t have Kokichi. He felt so lifeless, like nothing made sense.  
With no hope of seeing Kokichi again, his life didn’t make sense. He had no reason to live.

He raised his head from the mattress of the bed, spotting his phone charging by the side table.  
Of course! He might be able to call him! Kokichi wouldn’t leave without his phone, know it was a good tool to carry along if anything were to happen,

Swiftly, he grabbed the phone, violently pulling it out of the charger. It didn’t matter if he broke it. All that mattered was Kokichi and only Kokichi.  
He had the boy’s contact on his home page, so it didn’t take long for him to dial it.

Raising it to his ear, he just had to wait. For several seconds, all he could hear was the beeps it made when you are dialling one, waiting for them to pick up.  
But, the seconds felt like minutes. No hours. It was that bad. Shuichi was so scared to lose it all, so he was desperately clinging onto the last hope he had.  
“Pick up, pick up, pick up.” He repeatedly muttered to himself. It was like it was life or death if Kokichi picked up the phone or not,

When hearing the call was accepted, he felt his chest lighten up, as if it had been released from a world’s relief. Now, he was brimming with hope, even after hitting such despair.  
But, luck didn’t go his way, the voice he heard wasn’t Kokichi.  
“Looks like you’re the lucky one, huh? You better come over, with money, as much as you can get, or else you won’t see much from the small purple boy anymore.” It was a deep manly voice.  
Shuichi had no time to respond before they hung up.

What… What just happened?... 

Blankly he stared at his phone in his hand. It sounded like he was just threatened, that they were gonna hurt Kokichi if he didn’t do anything, It was a kidnapping.  
Oh boy, were they gonna pay.

Shortly after, he received a message with an address and even an unwished photo of Kokichi tied up.  
That son of a bitch really did have his Ouma-kun. And he was gonna regret it.

This was serious and Shuichi got changed into some clean clothes.  
Instead of bringing any money, he found a box cutter to bring along.  
Anything else he had of sharp object, he wouldn’t be able to hide. A box cutter could also be extremely efficient anyway. He didn’t doubt its power.


	9. Kidnapping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is another chapter from Ouma's point of view, to tie some of this more together.

\- About 30 hours earlier

“S-Saihara-kun… A-Aren’t you coming out soon? It-It is weekend again. In two weeks, we need to return to school… S-shouldn’t we do more? T-Together?” Kokichi managed to get his words out while stuttering, though only being able to talk to the door leading to Shuichi’s room.  
The taller boy had barricaded himself in his room, ever since he returned to Danganronpa, that he got back into when spotting that compilation at the television store. That also meant Kokichi hadn’t seen him since then or interacted with him in any way.  
That… That pained him.  
He had gotten so used to spending a significant amount of time with him at this point, that now when it was taken away from him, he truly realized how much it meant to him.

Maybe just walking to the city on his own would help for a bit. It wasn’t like he was getting any response from Shuichi and he didn’t even dare attempt to open the door to check on him. That was a no-go.

Before he left though, he left a note on the fridge, telling that he had gone to the park, even if Shuichi likely wouldn’t leave his room while he was gone. It was like he was clinging onto the hope of Shuichi returning to him, so they could spend time together again.  
He, of course, took his phone with him, just in case anything were to happen. Either to him or anyone else, he might spot.

 

After having walk aimlessly around the park, like he hoping Shuichi somehow had left his room and walk over, he sat down on a bench.  
His hope of seeing Shuichi was long gone at this point. It had been hours after all.

Why? Why couldn’t they return to how the things were before? Simply just over a week ago, everything was good. But now, it was like he had lost everything he had. Shuichi was everything he had after all.  
Shuichi was his friend, his best and only. But, he had never wished for anyone else. Shuichi cared about him, a way no one else would be able to…

But, that shit of a show Danganronpa had to take all he had away from him. Absolutely, all he had. And he might not ever get it back!  
Kokichi never swore, so that really said something about his opinion on the show right now. But, he couldn’t help but built such a grudge, such a hate for it!  
It was a show! Nothing more than a show!  
Why did he feel so envious of a show now, it was pathetic!  
But it hurt… It hurt so much…

Tears hit the ground beneath him and before he knew of it, he was bailing his eyes out with tears. He wanted to scream, he just wanted to do something to distract himself from the pain in his chest, because it just wouldn’t stop. Not until the void was filled with Shuichi.  
Shuichi…. He was the only one who could do that. No one would be able to replace. He was irreplaceable. It would be impossible to find one like him. Absolutely impossible.  
Their friendship couldn’t be replaced… 

 

It was definitely several minutes he spent, just sobbing out while trying to stop all the tears falling from his face. He had only somewhat calmed down at this point, but the keyword truly was, somewhat.  
Some of his purple hair stuck to his face, that was wet due to his tears. Even if he was hanging with his head.

“So what are you doing out so late, kid?” A deep voice suddenly asked. The person the voice belonged to, definitely stood in front of him.  
Hesitantly, he pulled his head up, to look at whoever was talking to him. First, he saw the black leather boots of the stranger, followed by a dark pair of pants and the same dark colour of a jacket.

On further inspection, he looked like the type of guy one shouldn’t mess with. Those incredibly stereotypical criminals or something like that. He even had two men stand behind him, looking just as threatening.  
But, he didn’t feel scared. His eyes were empty from emotions currently, even if he was crying out, just before. These guys didn’t awaken any fear in him. It was like, he didn’t fear getting hurt, or feel pain.  
No pain would beat the one he felt from his loss.  
And, why did it matter if he got hurt? He had nothing to lose.

“You know, it isn't safe out here at this time.” The man before him snarled out while flashing his pocket knife.  
It was true this wasn't a safe time to be out and about all alone, especially in the corner of a park like this one. People who still had their mind, wouldn't do anything like it. Why would they risk their safety like that?  
He still didn't flinch. Yeah sure, the dude got a knife, but he still didn't care. That wouldn't change.

“What do you want?” He asked unbothered, it wouldn't matter if it pissed them off that he wasn't scared. It was clear, the man didn't like how calm and emotionless Kokichi was, but, he didn't look quote-unquote, pissed.  
The man's free hand, grabbed Kokichi by the collar violently, as used as a threat “Give me your money, brat!!” He felt spit hit him since he was getting shouted right into his face.

Money?... So that was what they wanted, huh? Of course, what else would they want from a weak boy like him?  
But, he didn’t have any money on him, it was always Shuichi that carried their money around. He was the one with the job, earning their money…  
It was there, an idea formed in his mind. Once more, giving him at least some form of hope.  
No sane person would come up with. That truly described how desperate he was to get Shuichi back that this, was what he came up with.

“What if you kidnap me and hold me for ransom?” He asked bluntly like it was just your typical question.  
If he was kidnapped, Shuichi would come running to get him back, even if it meant their money. That was how much he meant to him, right? It was an incredibly selfish thought. But, it was the only hope he had. And no other choice. But this, this would get his attention.

All of the 3 men looked surprised but confused as well. This wasn’t normal. At all. Kokichi knew, but why did that matter. If it would work. It didn’t matter how crazy the idea was.  
“The hell?! Why would we do that?-” “I have my reasons.” The man had barely finished his sentence when Kokichi replied in a sharp voice. He went on to explain  
“I don’t have any money on me. You can check me to make sure. But, I know someone you can use me as ransom against.” He didn’t wish to tell too much, or else, they might start putting unnecessary demands, that would make it impossible for him to even have a chance of seeing Shuichi again. And THAT was something he feared.

 

Somehow, it didn’t take a lot to convince them to go along with the plan. They would receive something in anything, so, why not? They didn’t themselves have to do much in any case, so that made it even better.  
Kokichi didn’t need to do much either.

He had walked with all three of them to an abandoned warehouse. Could it be more stereotypical?  
Rather than having them dial Shuichi to come over, he convinced them to wait for his call. So, he had handed the phone over to them, while being able to walk around freely.  
The warehouse was a mess and incredibly old. It looked like it could fall down any minute. But it didn’t. The roof didn’t suddenly come crashing down.

He had never felt so empty while waiting. He was staring out at the rain. It was a small broken window he had found to look out of.  
The wind blew in on his face, so he didn’t feel particularly warm. Cool. But, it wasn’t a bad temperature, so he lived with it.  
The hours felt so long. Incredibly long. He just waited, until they finally could hear from Shuichi and he returned to him.  
But, the wait was still painful and he hated.

 

But finally, around midnight, he could hear they received a call from his phone.  
Was that it? Was that finally Shuichi calling, incredibly concerned about him. Could they return to their close friendship like before?  
The pace of his heartbeat was incredibly fast, while it almost felt like it was up his throat.

He stepped into the main room of the warehouse and definitely the biggest one. It was the one the entrance led to as well.  
The main mad of the group nodded to him. It was Shuichi. And as soon as they had sent the address and a photo of Kokichi as proof. He would definitely be here any second.

So, just like they had planned, he got into the position on the chair. The surface of it was wet since there was multiple holed in the roof, so raindrops could drop down.  
He was tied to the chair now. Not very rough, since they didn’t fear he would run off. They added a blindfold as well, so it would look more believable.

 

With no sight, he had no idea when the picture of him was taken and sent off.  
But, hopefully, he wouldn’t need to wait long like this.  
The seconds were intense. His heartbeat was still going crazy and the sound of raining pounding down on the rusty metal roof didn’t help the situation.  
It felt like the room got colder with every moment that passed by, making a gulp journey down his throat.

Come on! Come on Saihara-kun! Arrive already!

After waiting, he finally heard the sound of the metal door scraping open “Saihara-kun!” It just flew right out of his lungs. He had missed him so much. Now, he had finally arrived.  
Of course, he would need to hand over the money to fully reunite again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because not even Ouma is fully sane.


	10. Finally Letting It Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah! I just managed to not make this delayed again!   
> Please be proud of me. I wrote like over half of this today, like the idiot I am, who can't organize their time.
> 
> Also, I got particularly many comments last chapter, which was incredibly positive, so I really want to thank those of you.  
> Of course, also those who are still reading this, it means a lot to me.  
> So, I hope you enjoy this one!

Clutching the boxcutter in his hand, Shuichi coldly stared at the metal door in front of him. Rain pouring down him and on his clothes. He was completely drenched. Changing into new clothes before he had left, had helped him nothing.   
But, at least he was wearing decent clothes, rather than what he had done his Danganronpa season 52 marathon. Damn, he regretted that.  
Behind this door though, was his, and only his, Kokichi, captured by one or more bastards that deserved that. And he wasn’t scared of doing that, even if Kokichi was there to see it. That man or men deserved it.

Rage building up inside of him, he grabs the nearly broken handle of the door, having to be rather careful not to pull it off by mistake, when opening the door.  
Though, when he did, it made a horrible noise, when scrapping against the floor and the other metal wall. It was a heavy door to pull to the side. But, he still managed to do it.

He was meet the interior of the warehouse, that truly wasn’t anything impressive. Rain fell down through the roof, with the large number of holes up there. It still passed as a building to give shelter.  
It was just a mess in there, but that didn’t matter to Shuichi. What mattered, was that Kokichi was sitting in the middle in there, tied to a chair and wearing a blindfold.   
Oh, these bastards were gonna regret this, so much.  
Now, he also had confirmation, that it was 3 men that were behind this. Three more people he knew would go to hell. And it might be sooner than they thought.

The first he heard was Kokichi shouting out his name “Saihara-kun!” Which really made his instincts act up. He had to do something fast.  
“Do you got the money?” The man standing in the middle of them all asked, clearly the leader. God, they looked so stereotypical. At least it didn’t look like they had noticed the box cutter, he had that much luck with him.  
“Kid, I don’t see any money.” He added. Well, of course, Shuichi hadn’t brought any money. The only thing they deserved was death or pain. 

Silence spread, as the only noise to disturb, was their own breath and the rain pouring down on and through the roof.  
The one to break it was Shuichi himself “Let Ouma-kun go right now, or I will make sure you’ll regret.” His voice was cold, near emotionless. He wouldn’t hesitate to hurt or kill them if it was needed.

All he was met with, was laughter though as the man walks over, only about a foot in front of him now “And what are you gonna do to us so that will happen, little one?” His attitude was like he spoke to a child, attempting to mock Shuichi “Just give us the money and the other kid will be good to go.”

Shuichi grabbed this opportunity, rather literally.  
Reaching his hand over, he grabbed at the back of the man's wrist, jerking him over to him, with his back facing his chest, now with the boxcutter up by his throat.  
It was obvious that he caught him off guard as his breath staggered and even a gulp made its way down his throat, that Shuichi was ready to slice it right open, with no regret.  
The other men were about to move as well, but stopped themselves, as it was clear in Shuichi’s golden eyes, he would hesitate. They weren’t gonna let their friend die.

Meanwhile, small little Kokichi still sat in the middle of the room, with no idea what was going, since he couldn’t see a little thing. Only assume based on the noises and sounds the other made.

Now, Kokichi got something to read the situation with, in form of a threatening shout from the leader “You tricked us you brat! You’ll regret it!” Shuichi did not like the sound of that when he noticed the other men pull out their own pocket knife like they knew exactly what to do. They then approached Kokich.  
Oh no, they were not. 

Everything from that point was pure instincts, as he didn’t hold his inner beast by the many thoughts that could build up. They would just be a nuisance and get in the way of his focus he would currently need to do. 

Taking care of these bastards.

 

…

 

What a mess he had made. Blood was scattered around the whole place, besides Kokichi of course. He wasn’t gonna let that poor boy get blood on him.  
They were now the only two alive in there.  
Blood dripped from his boxcutter. A cut on his arm as well. But it was nothing. Kokichi was safe now, which was all that mattered to him. Physical pain meant nothing. And only something to do with Kokichi could put him in mental pain.

Slipping the boxcutter down into his pocket, he approached Kokichi that was visibly shaking, when hearing the footsteps in liquid, that was blood. Besides that, he had only heard the screams of pain and everything alike.  
“Don’t worry Ouma-kun! You’re safe now!” Shuichi placed his hands on the small boy’s cheek, nearly gasping when joy when he could feel him again. His soft, warm skin against Shuichi’s own fingertips. He would almost call it a sensation what rushed through him.

What he got, was a hesitant “S-Saihara-kun?...” From the boy. Which definitely made sense after he just had been kidnapped.   
But, Shuichi got him now, there was no reason for him to be scared or worried!

Only freeing Kokichi from the chair, he pulled him up into his arms, not even releasing him from the blindfold. The poor boy didn’t deserve to see the terrible mess Shuichi had made. That would not fit good with the innocent little thing.

Walking through the puddle of blood and past the several corpses, which lives had been ended rather violently. It wouldn’t be described as a massacre, but Shuichi obviously had let his inner beast out, to take care of the dirty work, that needed to get done.  
Only to leave the warehouse, like nothing had happened, even closing the noisy metal door after him, even with how much it cut and hurt in once ears.   
But, that was the last time he needed to hear that.

All Shuichi’s traces of blood was washed away by the rain. Who knew it would become that handy. Now he wouldn’t look as suspicious, with all bloody clothing.

 

First, when he was quite the distance away and with no evidence of blood on him, he freed Kokichi’s sight, by pulling off the blindfold.  
Finally, he could see those violet eyes he loved so much again. Finally!  
But, it was like they didn’t know what to express.  
First fear, then joy, sadness, the roller coaster of emotions kept on flashing through his eyes.

“What… Happened in there, Saihara-kun?...” The curiosity was clear in Kokichi’s eyes now but still showed fear.  
It was the only time he got to experience how little sanity Shuichi had, besides back when he found those photos of him.  
That reminded him, he had disposed of most of them, after they moved in together. He only kept those, where he had gotten permission to take a photo of him. Now, that was closer to normal.  
After they had moved in together, he actually had become more sane, until Danganronpa returned to his life, making his behaviour go downhill.  
Was his insanity mostly at fault because of that.

But a more important question, should he come clean to Kokichi about what actually happened in the warehouse?... What if he believed he was a psychopath, only to leave him afterwards? No, he couldn’t let that happen.  
But, honestly, it meant a lot in a relationship, right? Even if they still only were friends and nothing more than that, sadly.

He decided on the latter, he should really start coming clean with stuff like this, instead of hiding every aspect of him away “I… Took care of them… They are… Dead.” It was one of the few times he sounded nervous.

It was obvious to see, it wasn’t what Kokichi had hoped for, but he had kind of guessed with all that happened, that death was involved. Somehow, he didn’t run off though to Shuichi’s luck. Instead, he only gave a simple nod.  
So, now they both headed home in the rain.  
Neither of them said a worse while walking, it felt awful. Maybe, the most awful to Shuichi was likely that even though he came clean with the whole murdering thing. He still hadn’t come fully clean with all his emotions and thoughts.  
So, what he needed, was a love confession.  
For god sake! He had been in love with this boy for over half a year, maybe close to one whole, he couldn’t just keep quiet about that!  
Even so, somehow that scared him more to tell than freaking murdering several people, it was so stupid.  
But, he was scared of rejection. Scared of never getting a chance to form a romantic relationship with Kokichi. Scared if he would leave him, knowing that fact. Maybe even call the police on him afterwards, for killing 3 men.

No, he had to do it. Better get it over with now, or else he might not ever do it.   
He shouldn’t hold his feelings back anymore, he wanted something more to happen!

“Ouma-kun!” It just burst from the top of his longs, as he threw his hand over, to grab the other’s wrist, to make sure he would get his attention.  
Now, there was no going back.   
Gulping down his fear he started “There’s something I want to tell… I have wanted to for a long time, actually…” He trailed off.   
No, no, no! He needed to say it! He had to!  
Pressing his eyelids together, as if it would somehow help him with being less nervous, he shouted out to Kokichi.

 

“I love you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OwO What's this?
> 
> Also, I wasn't sure if I should actually write the scene of Saihara ending those bitches' lives as they deserved.   
> I wouldn't have minded, but it isn't particularly important how they die and shit, so, yeah.


	11. Uncertainty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, look at me putting this out late, again. Hahah... Please forgive me. Now though. It is closer to Valentines, which is definitely an appropriate excuse.  
> Though, maybe I shouldn't have delayed it with such a cliffhanger...

“I love you!”

Shuichi had to force them out of himself, that was how terrified he was. Terrified of the reality that Kokichi likely didn’t like him back the same way.   
Kokichi had never had a friend before Shuichi. So, he might not wish for them to be more. But he wanted this so badly! He was so crazy in love with the weak boy, that he couldn’t live in a lie, about this only being a friendship. Not anymore.

“Saihara-kun…” Was all he heard from the boy he just had confessed to. Having leaned half forever, he was facing the ground. Like, taking it completely head-on was too dangerous. But that meant he now couldn’t see his expression. Was it good? Was it bad? God! He had no idea at all and feared the worst.  
Actually, he was expecting the worst. Kokichi had never shown any true affectionate signs back to Shuichi.   
Sure, they have cuddled, but that because he had taken advantage of their friendship, stating that it was common between closer friends.

“I… Uhm… I…” He started hearing more from Kokichi, hesitantly trying to reply.  
This was bad, it didn’t sound good! So, he clenched his eyelids together, like that would help anything! His mind was going absolutely crazy at this point. Negative thoughts racing in his mind. He knew it would end bad…

Slowly, he straightened his back, feeling tears pressing on, threatening to leave the comfort of his eyes. That certain he was that Kokichi didn’t return the feelings.

“I… I think I like you too.”

It was like that reply took him off-guard since he hadn’t expected a positive answer from the boy.  
Absolutely speechless, he fast looked at Kokichi, whose face was covered in a blush.  
Did he truly mean it? It felt like it couldn’t be true. Like it was too good to be true. So, he shouldn’t get his hopes too high up, before being sure that it wasn’t just his mind playing tricks on him “Do you meant it?” His voice, incredibly desperate. And sad to say he was clinging onto the little hope anyway.   
“Well… I think so... I don’t really know what it means to like someone like that…”   
Of course, Shuichi should have expected that. But at least it meant he wouldn’t be abandoned by this. And his confession hadn’t caused some big, crazy disaster.

“What if we go on a date then? It might help you figure it out.” He then suggested. It could reveal Kokichi’s true feelings.  
Of course, it wouldn’t be too different from the trips they had taken to town. Now it could just be called an actual date. And, he might get to do stuff more similar to what couples would do.  
That thought really made a wave of happiness rush through him.   
Would he perhaps even get the chance to… Kiss, Kokichi?  
God! Just the thought of it got him all flustered. And the real deal was always better than his imagination. What if he got a heart attack from kissing the boy, simply out from getting too overjoyed.  
Even if that was the case, it would definitely be worth it. Dying experiencing Kokichi’s love.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts about his own death, he returned his attention to Kokichi, who was about to answer “I don’t see why not… It might help me figure out what I truly think of you…” Of course, the weak boy sounded shy about it, which was expected. First, they hadn’t talked in about a week and now they were talking about a romantic relationship. It would be fine though, he was sure.  
Sending back a smile to him, he was happy his suggestion was accepted.  
And of course, his confession as well. Kind of.

 

With small chatting about the plans about the date, the two of them could head home, hand in hand.  
Deciding that after they had gotten some sleep at their apartment, they would head out. It was around 2 am at this point after all. They really needed this rest, the both of them. Both were emotionally exhausted and Shuichi was extremely exhausted physically as well after have been running around in an attempt to find his Kokichi for so long. Not that it bothered him that that was the case though. 

 

At around noon, both of them were awake, Shuichi ready to make breakfast already at this point. Kokichi grabbed his attention when noticing the taller was getting ready to make food.  
Looking over, he saw the smaller boy already dressed in something, rather than his sleepwear. It was much lighter clothes than he would usually wear. And often he even would wear long-sleeved shirts and pants, including in the summer!   
So, now seeing him in a mint green, close to blue, short-sleeved shirt and light peach coloured pants, really did surprise him. He had never expected to see this sight of him. Was this because they were going on a date? Well, there was no other reason.

Feeling his cheeks heated up, he stared at Kokichi, as he spoke out “You know. If it is a date. Maybe we should treat ourselves more. What about brunch in the city?” he didn’t actually sound too hesitant about it. Like, he really wanted this to go well. Then they were two about that.  
“If that is what you wish to do.” Putting away all the tools he had prepared to make breakfast for the two, followed by a shy comment from him “You look beautiful in that. Well, you always do.”  
That made a blush appear on the other boy’s face as well, leaving both of them flustered.

Clearing his throat, he walked past Kokichi, to head to his room “I’ll get nicely dressed as well.” It would be a bad idea to just head out in his sleepwear after all. And normal clothing wouldn’t work when Kokichi got dressed up for the occasion and all.   
This needed to be fair and he wished to impress the small boy.

Shuichi received a small nod before disappearing into his bedroom, where he headed over to his closet.  
Even that didn’t have the trace of his obsession over the small boy at this point. Getting to have a close friendship, really had calmed his insanity down and made him a better person. He could be so much prouder of himself now. It truly felt satisfying.  
But that wasn’t why he was in here, he needed to get dressed for the date!   
So, shaking the thoughts off, he picked out some clothes from the closet he could wear to look good. Well, he would never be on the same level as Kokichi. That was impossible for everyone. Even if the boy was in dirty and ugly rags. Those violent eyes would shine bright and beautiful. While his hair still as vibrant and soft. His pale skin so delicate and smooth.

He ended up with a white buttoned shirt, accompanied by an orange, close to yellow, tie. And then a blue sleeveless shirt on top. Of course with a pair of dark pants as well.  
Even wearing a silver watch left behind by his parents a long time ago, which he never used. But it was good for this look.

Before leaving the room, he gave his hair a fast brushing, since he hadn’t done so when he woke up, so its current state was an absolute mess.  
Though, opening his door, he saw Kokichi way earlier than expected. It seemed he had waited for him, right out in front of his door. Now meet with those violet eyes looking amazed “You look so stunning, Saihara-kun!” At first, it came out rather bold, before both proceeded to heavily blush.  
Kokichi really hadn’t said anything that before, so of course, he was incredibly flustered.  
A small thank you were returned to the compliment.

 

It was sunny when they made their way down the street, after a filling brunch. It really filled his stomach, after so much time of not eating. Even Kokichi reacted like he had been starving, as he had gulped down one piece of food after the other. It was quite an amusing sight.  
So, he and the other were rather happy now, with both of their stomachs filled with delicious food and each other’s company.

A question took him by surprise though, that the smaller boy asked “If we’re on a date, does that mean we have to, uhm, you know… Kiss?” It was incredibly hesitant, but it made Shuichi’s eyes widen, with a blush spreading on his face. Though, he wasn’t the only one blushing.  
Turning his head, he looked down on Kokichi. God, did he really want to kiss to soft looking lips, but he couldn’t force it onto the boy “Only if you want. It is not a requirement.” This needed to be taken slow.  
At his reply, he got a nod. Kokichi knew nothing about going on a date with anyone. Shuichi barely knew anything either! But, he was the one that needed to be in charge and look like he knew what he was during.

 

Next stop was the aquarium, where they would look at all of the beautiful creatures of the oceans. Kokichi always reacted to adorable at the sight of them, so that was why he chose that location. It was only natural after all. Wishing to see the boy one loved, so adorably happy. His perhaps future boyfriend so adorably happy…  
Boyfriend?...  
That thought made him get flustered. Really, nothing much was needed to make him blush when it was about Kokichi. Which really said how strongly he loved him. This much.

 

After some relaxing time at the aquarium with giggles, laughter and other happy moments they shared, it was time for something more exciting. The amusement park!  
And it truly was exciting.  
He hadn’t expected it, but Kokichi was totally loving all the wild rides. That made Shuichi only enjoy them more. They would be laughing out loud together, it was that fun.  
Exciting hours like that went on, where they also played some games for prizes, with no luck sadly.

About to wrap this whole thing off, they decided to go for the Ferris wheel. That really would be romantic.   
At least, to Shuichi’s knowledge. He had read stories where couples share kisses at the very top.  
Even if that wasn’t what he was going for, as much as he wished for it, it would be perfect.

Getting into their carriage, they sat opposite each other. So, when they weren’t looking around, the could look at one another, if so wished. Or well, that was how Shuichi felt.  
The view was beautiful the taller they got up, while everyone was getting on. Still not as beautiful as his Kokichi though. Nothing could beat that view.  
But, honestly, the view of the whole park from up here truly left a good impression.

At the highest point of it, while getting the last people on, he felt his heartbeat raced. This was where so many romantic opportunities were possible. Should he act on it? He didn’t know. He wanted to so badly.  
Hesitantly, he glanced over, where his eyes were caught by the other, making them stare at each other. 

What was this feeling? It felt so overwhelming but in a good way. His heartbeat was going absolutely crazy.  
Their gazes were so caught in each other’s, making both of them blush. They didn’t look away though. They wanted this.  
Both leaning in, Shuichi realized this might be now.

But, that’s when luck failed them and the Ferris wheel started turning, making him fall over and onto Kokichi, which received quite the reaction. An even more flustered face and yelp in surprise, making Shuichi scramble back to his seat.  
Well, that went terrible.   
So close though…

 

Arriving back, just at their apartment door, Shuichi was rather bummed that nothing romantic happened. It still was a good date despite that.  
Putting the key into the lock, he then felt Kokichi’s weak hand on his own, that caught his attention.  
Confused about this, he looked down at him. It did look like he was faintly blushing. Why though “I am sorry that it probably didn’t go as you would have hoped… But…” Kokichi hesitated to continue.  
Shuichi was just about to cut in, not wishing to hear an apology. There was no reason for him to be sorry.  
Though, Kokichi got back into the flow “There’s something I need to say.”

Quite roughly, he felt his cheeks get grabbed by the smaller before pulled down. About to exclaim out in surprise, his own lips were meet by Kokichi’s.  
Was this... Was this really happening?! There were really kissing.  
This made him immediately let go of the key, to wrap both arms around Kokichi. The kiss felt so great and indeed way better than ever imagined.  
This moment felt infinite, even so, he didn’t want it to stop.

It didn’t go much longer than that simple, but affectionate kiss, before they both pulled away.  
This gave finally gave Kokichi the opportunity to finish off his sentence.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that was satisfying to write. Though, I am not certain how many more chapters I can write 1 or 2 maybe? Eh?   
> There's nothing really that I feel like I need to add, unless you guys feel like it needs something, of course!


	12. A Conclusion?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally didn't first finish this a week later. No, no, no.....   
> Please don't hate me too much. Especially since this is the last chapter and all.  
> Well, I don't plan to write more. There's nothing else I feel it needs.

After their date, that day, both of them decided to get in a relationship. Though, they were gonna take it slow, since neither of them had any past experience.   
Shuichi only had his fantasies, that probably wasn’t realistic, meanwhile, Kokichi had absolutely no idea at all. So, it was just about making both get the hang of this whole thing and assure both of their happiness.

And they were happy! Shuichi couldn’t possibly be any happier. He had gotten exactly what he wanted for so long. Kokichi’s love.  
Receiving it did luckily also make him more stable. With him, he could feel sane.  
Kokichi was also more confident in himself. Especially around Shuichi.

Kokichi had started to insist to start making food for them since Shuichi was taking on a part-time job.  
After enough talk, it did end like that.  
Their relationship really was more like a long-married couple, rather than two youngsters in love. It was its whole own form of beauty.

As Shuichi got a higher wager, Kokichi’s cooking had greatly improved as well at that point. And even with school, they were enjoying life. Though they didn’t specifically tell anyone about their romantic relationship, they wouldn’t try to hide it.

Sure, both had improved for the better, neither of them had actual friends though. All Shuichi’s “friends” still felt so fake. All they said was so empty.  
Kokichi did start getting approached more after receiving some confidence. But the friendships he were offered, just didn’t feel, right? He wouldn’t be able to put his finger on it and explain it. So, that was the best way he would be able to describe it.

 

As months went by, their relationship stayed intact, as they only got closer. And despite how much lust Shuichi once had for Kokichi, it was a much more wholesome relationship they had, being all cutesy and stuff.  
Sure, they shared bed at this point. But only to cuddle up against each other for warmth, affectionately.  
It was totally different than back when they only were friends. It was a whole other warmth. A whole other softness. And the emotions and feelings behind it simply made it so much more enjoyable.

Every time Shuichi would receive pecks, it felt like such a rush of joy, before sharing an affectionate kiss with Kokichi.  
It was so heartfelt. He felt that he didn’t crave more from this. This was more than enough. It gave him such great happiness.

 

At this point, Shuichi didn’t care for Danganronpa anymore. It was simply a violent show, with wicked motives. Sure, it had a lot of interesting tension, but it didn’t do any good.  
After the 53rd season had aired, they still watched it together, only to agree on how horrible it was.

It had its usual cast of 16 students. 8 males. 8 females. Nothing different there.  
At first, the main character was a naive detective that was too self-centred. He barely cared and just did whatever he wished to do. It was so bad.  
Lucky enough, he did die, even as “murderer” sure, it turns out he didn’t actually murder the returning player, Rantaro Amami, but he was still dead.

The one to take his place, was none other than a blonde haired girl, going by the name of Kaede Akamatsu. Sure, she had her problems as a character, but she honestly wasn’t too bad. 

The worst was definitely the ultimate thief, which felt like he was just there for some people’s guilty pleasure. Constantly searching the boy’s for any valuables, as a confirmed gay character. The show didn’t handle him well.

Both Shuichi and Ouma was left absolutely speechless at how horrible this whole season was. But, maybe. All Danganronpa seasons had been so terrible. Shuichi had just never noticed, with how bad his obsession was.

 

The spring sun was shining down on Shuichi while standing out by the school gate, just like any other day. Honestly, it still felt like any other day.   
But, today was something special. It was graduation for them both. As he had studied hard, it had gone well and he could continue with his next education with some good past grades.  
Much of his life, he had never cared for his future, but now, he wished for proper education and hopefully achieve a good paying job. The more money he made, the easier the life would be for him.  
And Kokichi, of course.

In the end, it was about that boy. It was just such a big part of his life. His reason to function mentally. His reason to continue living. To bother with education and job.  
But also to could become happy.

He was still getting used to feeling the sun against his face, as it wasn’t hidden by his hat anymore. It would be wrong to still wear.  
It had been like a shield once. Like he shielded himself from society, knowing that he was not functioning mentally and could never be accepted.  
With Kokichi though, he had changed and been accepted.  
So, even if he still disliked eye contact, he couldn’t possibly wear the hat anymore.

“Shuichi!” A giggling voice shouts out before someone jumped on him in a hug. The someone being Kokichi of course.  
Taken by surprise, but still catching the smaller, Shuichi blushes now with Kokichi in his arms “K-Kokichi?!”  
At this point, they definitely were on a first name basis, rather than formal last name, followed by “-kun”  
It would be odd to not call one’s romantic partner by their first name.

The giggling continued from his arms “I couldn’t help it!~” With their relationship, Kokichi really was clingy in a whole other way. Also, quite more childish and energized. The happiness really had affected him positively as well, which was good.

With his blush calming down, he chuckles at the shorter instead and his behaviour. It was impossible not to, with how amusing it was.

A gentle breeze grazed past them, pulling the pink leaves from the cherry blossoms with it. Since it was mid-spring, the trees were in bloom. It nearly sugarcoated all the romantic feelings that had build up between the two.

Not holding himself back, he leaned down to meet Kokichi’s lips, which really took him by surprise. It was a small movement he could feel in his arms, that’s how he could tell.  
But, the smaller didn’t pull away, instead leaned in to could enjoy the kiss he was receiving.  
It didn’t stay long, as they didn’t wish to drag it out. Short and affectionate, that was how they prefer it for now. They didn’t need to go much further.

With a chuckle, Shuichi met the other’s violet eyes “W-what was that for?!” Even if he definitely didn’t mind it, Kokichi was still confused and surprised.  
“Oh, you know. I couldn’t help it!~” He used Kokichi’s words against himself now, which made the smaller pout out.

Laughing off how adorable Kokichi was when pouting, they headed home together ready for an even better future.  
He really hoped that would be the case of course.  
Damn, that word still reminded him Danganronpa. But, he would shake it fully off eventually.

And actually, he was confident their shared future would give them both greater happiness. If that even was possible with how good both of them were during.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even if this is the end of this story, I already have another one in the works, SaiOuma, of course.  
> I can't say too much about the release or plot.  
> It is kind of a futuristic one, I guess? I hope you will check it out, once I get that done.  
> I will try my best to get out in March though!


End file.
